The Guardian
by sasuvonke
Summary: Orochimaru is after Naruto, but with Itachi and Naruto's guardian on Konoha's side, would they still be able to survive? SasuNaru BEING CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own is the plot and Angel. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**The Guardian**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

Everything was well in Konohagakure. The sun was shining brightly, giving the citizens of the small village warm surroundings. The clouds were ample so as to shield the scorching rays of the sun from the said villagers. The birds were chirping and all was peaceful.

The ambiance of the Hokage Tower on the other hand was a bit short to be called peaceful. There were ANBU guards strolling around trying to look intimidating, Chunnin and genins on various parts of the tower waiting for their missions, and some just getting back from previous missions. The Hokage, for once, doing her paperwork and not drowning herself in sake Shizune is very proud of the Hokage-sama at the moment.

A faint knock was heard on the Hokage's office door. An ANBU came in and gave Shizune a plain white scroll.

"Who's it from?" Shizune asked the ANBU politely, inspecting the scroll for any jutsus performed on the scroll.

"A pigeon brought it in, air mail." The ANBU guard then bowed and excused himself.

Shizune opened the scroll, tentatively reading the contents, her eyes widening with every line. She gasped and then gazed at the Hokage in shock.

"Ho-hokage-sama?" Shizune faintly called the Hokage's attention.

"Yeah? Who's it from?" Tsunade looked up from her mountainous pile of paperwork. "If it's from someone I owe money from, forget it."

"It's from Jiraiya-sama." Shizune then handed the scroll to Tsunade.

_To the Hokage,_

_It is time. We will be arriving shortly after you received this scroll. The time has finally come for us to take the stand. You know what to do. Gather Team 7 first and explain to them everything. Especially, our little gaki Naruto. Tell him that his guardian has arrived._

_Jiraiya_

"Finally." Tsunade sighed in relief. "The time has finally come. I wonder how Naruto will react."

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune spoke up with renewed vigour. "Shall I call them in?"

"Yes. Tell them it's urgent." Tsunade then set aside her paperwork, digging through her desk to find some related documents to their discussion. "Thank you."

"Naruto!" Sakura came running from the street and chased Naruto all the way to their meeting place, the bridge. "Come back here you idiot!"

Naruto was running and laughing at the same time, resembling him of the villagers of a crazed lunatic that escaped from a mental institution. He was waving a pink and red love note, probably Sakura's, who was hot on his tail.

"Naruto give it back!" Sakura then took her chance and pounced at Naruto who landed with a huge thud on the pavement, right below Sasuke's feet.

Sakura then snatched the letter from the shocked teenager and to add insult to injury, she punched the blonde particularly hard on the back of the head.

"Never mess with my mailbox, idiot." She seethed as she brought the letter to her chest, clutching it affectionately.

"Geez, I was just kidding." Naruto then looked up and gave Sasuke a cheeky smile as the raven-haired teen extended out a hand. "Fuzzy Brows must be ecstatic, Sakura."

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted.

"I'm just giving him a chance, you know?" Sakura said haughtily. "Ever since Sasuke came back, Lee's been more persuasive than ever to get my attention. Besides, I think Lee's a nice young man. Being so sweet and romantic by giving all those love notes on my mailbox." She sighed dreamily.

Sasuke smirked and forced down the laugh that was bursting to come out. Leave it to Sakura to give a touching speech such as that. Naruto however, didn't bother to hide his mirth and burst out laughing.

"You sound like a love sick schoolgirl!" Naruto pointed. At that, Sasuke gave out a low chuckle unable to hide his laughter.

"You idiots!" Sakura raised her fist to strike Naruto. Just as she was about to hit Naruto to the next oblivion, Kakashi appeared with a pop.

"Stop." Kakashi ordered.

The three young ninjas gaped in surprise as Kakashi ordered them to do something for once.

"Hokage-sama needs to talk to us, it's regarding Naruto." Kakashi turned around and started to walk for the tower. "And no, he's not in trouble. Hurry up!"

In a flash all four ran to the tower in record speed.

"They're here." Shizune announced.

"Good. Bring them in." Tsunade flicked her hand to motion them in.

All four came in tentatively, but three looked nervous.

"Okay, let's get straight to the point." Tsunade stood up as she motioned for them to sit. "You all know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, right? And why it was placed in Naruto?" All four heads nodded. "But there are some things that you don't and we'll be explaining them to you."

"We?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we." Jiraiya said as he then came out from a darkened corner with a girl their age behind him.

The girl looked normal enough, except for some scars all over her body and the blank and somewhat sullen look on her face. She was wearing a forehead protector with no logo on it on her forehead, her short hair spiked up at the back by the forehead protector. Her outfit consisted of a plain white tank top and faded blue boy's jeans; she was wearing the standard ninja sandals. She also had an elaborate tribal tattoo on both her arms, kind of like a snake circling her arm.

All eyes were on her and yet she gave no indication of acknowledging anyone.

"Everyone this is Angel, she's one of my students to put it lightly." Jiraiya gave a cheeky grin. Angel on the other hand, just bowed politely and said nothing.

"What is it that you wanted to explain?" Kakashi asked for the sake of the three teens. He already knew who she is and why she's here.

"Right. Naruto, Angel is your guardian. Don't mind the pun, it's unintentional." Tsunade spoke up. "You all know that when the Yondaime fought the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he sealed it into a new born baby which happened to be Naruto."

"My guardian?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Questions later." Kakashi said.

They nodded.

"What you didn't know is that there were five newborn baby at that time that met certain requirements for the Yondaime to seal the demon in. They had to be orphaned, first of all and they must not be longer than a day old." Jiraiya nodded as Tsunade continued to explain.

"We did a series of test on all five babies and only three had sufficient chakra to be able to undergo the seal. The three babies were Naruto, Angel and Kaoru. The other two were placed in an orphanage on the Sand village after the war because of obvious reasons." Tsunade stopped for a second to take a breath and a gulp of water.

Jiraiya continued for her.

"Naruto was chosen because he had the strongest chakra flow among three. The other two were assigned to be his guardian if, and only if they survived the Guardian Oath." Jiraiya said.

"The Guardian Oath is like a pact, more like to swear your life to the person you are guarding. It's a very dangerous jutsu. Blood from both parties are extracted and are placed in a pot, they stay that way until both bloods are mixed together while a medic nin perform the right hand seals. If it's successful the guardian and the person being guarded must drink their combined blood that way the guardian will be forever guard the person he's guarding. It doesn't matter if he or she doesn't want to do the job, they have no choice otherwise, the guardian will die."

"What?" Naruto yelled as he stared at Angel.

"How is this possible?" Sakura asked.

"I just told you. Angel had been with Jiraiya and other Kages all over the world training to be the best guardian of the generation, her training is done and she's here to guard Naruto." Tsunade said as she took a seat on her chair.

"But why do I need a guardian for?" Naruto asked.

"Because although Team 7 is the strongest team in Konoha right now, there are a lot of lunatics out there like the Akatsuki that is after Naruto and Kyuubi no Kitsune." Jiraiya filled in.

"Oh, before I forget, Angel has been speaking with Itachi for information on the Akatsuki. You all know that Itachi is a spy for Konoha, right?" Tsunade asked.

They just nodded, too stunned to say anything.

"What happened to Kaoru?" Sasuke asked.

"He didn't made it, he died right after the jutsu was performed. Too much chakra flow raced through his heart and before we knew it, he had a heart attack." Tsunade explained, sighing.

"What!" Naruto yelled. "How could you just pick on orphans like that? Just because we no longer have a family doesn't mean you have to risk our lives so brutally!"

"Dobe calm down." Sasuke hugged the almost sobbing blonde. "They had no choice Naruto, otherwise the village would've been gone right now if they haven't."

"What happens to Angel?" Naruto inquired, he's been gripping on Sasuke's arm through the ordeal.

"She'll be doing her job guarding you. You wouldn't even know she's there; she'll only come out of hiding when there's serious trouble. She will not interfere with missions." Jiraiya explained.

"Why is she so silent?" Sakura asked.

"Guardians are meant to be seen when required and not spoken to unless, Naruto gave her a rule to do otherwise." Jiraiya said. "All these years she's been trained to follow the basic rule of the guardians but once she started working for the person she's guarding, she has to follow whatever rule Naruto gives her."

"How do I give rules? I don't want to feel like some heartless freak or something like that!" Naruto said. You could say that he's frantic.

"No, it's not like that Naruto." Jiraiya said. "Just tell her what you expect of her and she'll try to meet them."

"What if I just want her to be another one of my friends? Can she be my friend?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, Naruto. She can be your friend." Tsunade smiled thoughtfully. _Leave it to Naruto to think of other people's happiness before his own. _"She'll be living with Naruto and Sasuke's place obviously."

Still Angel said nothing.

"If there are no more questions, please leave." Tsunade said as Shizune ushered them out. "The other teams have been informed about this since this morning so don't bother explaining."

They just exited as if under a spell. A lot of things were running on their minds. The next thing they knew they were seated on the bridge they used to meet. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were looking at each other as if to indicate to say something. Kakashi was just there reading his own book, not a care in the world. Finally, Naruto glanced at Angel who was standing two feet away from them.

"Angel?" Naruto called.

Angel said nothing as she made her way to Naruto. She stopped when she was an arm away and then bowed as if to indicate Naruto to continue. Naruto chuckled nervously. Sasuke and Sakura watched intensely.

"No, no." Naruto said, shaking his head in disapproval. "You don't have to bow to me. You can speak to anyone, if you like. Just be yourself." Naruto smiled happily.

"Yes, of course." Angel said stiffly. "As you wish."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Didn't I just told her to be herself? Why is she acting like a robot?_

"Ne, you don't have to act like a guardian. Just act like a teenager." Naruto persuaded.

"As you wish, Uzumaki-sama." Angel said, still with her emotionless tone.

"You don't have to call me that, not even rats call me that. Call me Naruto." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke and Sakura behind him, with their eyebrows lifted.

"As you wish, Naruto."

_This is gonna be hard. She takes everything as a rule! _Naruto thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Tell me what you guys want on the next chapter. This is SasuNaru so don't worry. And hot damn, I will continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. If by any chance Kishimoto gave it to me, I'd make sure the ending would be the best yaoi experience every fangirl dreamed of. But of course, it's just not possible. I'll just keep on dreaming.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to the Uchiha-Uzumaki residence!" Naruto announced as he burst opened the door stretching his arms wide as if relishing the scene.

Angel said nothing as she entered after Sasuke, as she took off her sandals and holding them. Sasuke glared and hissed at Naruto.

"You make it sound like we're married." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Are you not engaged, Uchiha-san?" Angel asked freely. Although, somewhat still forced.

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled. "The Uchiha Manor is practically all dust now since nobody's been there for quite sometime." He explained feebly, glancing once in a while at Sasuke to see if the raven would react negatively.

"And this dipshit's apartment has been raided one too many times by the villagers." Sasuke glared as he remembered the last raid that went on the blonde's apartment.

The villager's had broken down the door, which wasn't even locked, and ruined Naruto's apartment while they were gone for a mission. The Hokage had had enough of it and decided that to just make the two live in a small house near Iruka's just in case, so that the house stay's safe while they were away.

"I apologize I was unable to lend my services at the time." Angel bowed.

"Ah! No!" Naruto grabbed both Angel's shoulders. "It's alright, it's not you're fault!" He could feel Angel stiffen immediately at being touched; he withdrew his hands reluctantly as he patted her on the back.

"I would have been able to prevent the damages if I had trained faster, it is my duty, my responsibility." She said, reminding the two boys of how Sasuke had been in the past, before Orochimaru. "I would gladly accept all punishment you may force on me." Angel coldly declared as she bowed and stayed that way for a moment, as if waiting for a punch or a beating.

"What?" Naruto whispered. "I can't punish you! I don't even hit a rabbit." He then grabbed Angel's torso and made her stand up straight.

"Not intentionally, of course." Sasuke grunted as he remembered their first mission out of Konoha, Naruto almost killed a poor rabbit.

"You're not helping, bastard!" Naruto glared.

"Look, maybe it would be much easier if we show her to her room and maybe after dinner we could ask her some questions about the basic rules of the guardians." Sasuke sighed. "That way, you can give her rules of your own that you think can counter the basic rules."

"Okay," Naruto agreed albeit dejectedly. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. "Come on Angel, we'll show you your room."

"A guardian can live without accommodations, especially if a guardian will be under the same roof as the patron." Angel disagreed, standing her ground.

_She may be shorter than average but she is really scary. _Naruto thought to himself.

"I apologize if I may have frightened you." Angel said plainly as she bowed low once again.

"You can read minds?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"No, she can only read yours." Sasuke said as he eyed the girl sceptically. "It's part of the Oath she took when both of you drank the blood. Although, you can't' read hers' since she's a guardian."

"That is correct, Uchiha-san." Angel bowed at him.

Sasuke felt awkward when she did, it reminded him of how he used to be treated as a prince when his family was alive. He didn't like it one bit.

"You don't have to bow to me." Sasuke said, equally as cold as she spoke. "And I insist if you call me by my first name."

"Is it alright if I do, Naruto?" Angel inquired. The only person she had to follow was Naruto, so it made sense for her to ask his permission.

"Oh yes, of course." Naruto agreed eagerly, bobbing his head up and down to show his approval. "You don't have to ask me for permissions like that. Just be yourself."

"If I may explain," Angel started. "You have to understand that being myself would contradict every rule you have given me up to date."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, bewildered. He's becoming really confused, even Sasuke.

"Being myself, as you put it, would be me as a guardian." Angel said, a blank look on her face. "If you said to be myself then I would instinctively follow the basic rules of the guardians since that is how I was raised. I do not know anything else. I only know how to guard the patron, kill necessary dangers, and protect."

"Oh." Naruto said nothing else. I mean, what could he say? She's been raised to only do one thing, to guard him.

Angel nodded.

"We understand now, thank you for explaining." Sasuke chipped in. "Let's get you to your room so you could rest. You must be tired from your journey."

"I insist you rest." Naruto said. He knew that she would refuse. _She reminds me of Sai._

"Of course." Angel nodded and waited for Naruto and Sasuke to lead her to a small room. "But I really must point out that I do not wish to intrude, if you insist I can stay at the couch or the floor."

Since the Hokage recommended them this house for Sasuke and Naruto, it only has two bedrooms, a dainty kitchen, a spacious living room, a bathroom and a quaint backyard.

"Nonsense." Sasuke said as he opened a room, it used to be Naruto's if the posters of ramen were any indication. "We insist you use this room to your liking."

"Make yourself home." Naruto said, noticing that she had no bags with her. "Where are your things?"

"These are the only material things a guardian should posses unless the patron told otherwise." Angel said, following the two boys inside the room. She eyed everything, as if detecting any hidden jutsus and hidden chakra. "Naruto-san's chakra flow is stronger than Jiraiya-sensei told me, and Sasuke-san's over-all skills have improved immensely."

"How, how did you know? " Naruto asked suspiciously. "This is the first time we met."

"I was given a mission by Jiraiya-sensei once to look for my patron when I was twelve." She explained, a blank look on her face. "I recognized the chakra flow immediately when I saw you two sparring, at first I thought it was Sasuke-san but when I followed him the chakra was different."

"You can tell the improvement by just a day?" Sasuke was impressed. Of course, she's the best guardian there is.

"Yes, guardian's are trained to have that particular skill." Angel said. "Oh yes, Itachi-san wish to tell you that he will be coming back from his mission soon."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his breath hitched. He then gave Angel a small smile.

"Thank you, Angel." Sasuke sighed in relief. _Finally, it has been far too long big brother. _"You aren't allowed to disclose any information of the Akatsuki, are you?"

"I'm afraid so, only the Hokage-sama has the privilege." Angel nodded.

"Okay, so we'll let you settle in and we'll call you for dinner." Naruto said as he ushered Sasuke out the room. "Sasuke and I will be taking you shopping tomorrow."

Before Angel could say a word to protest, Naruto had already slammed the door shut.

_Jiraiya-sama is right. Naruto-san has a heart of gold. _Angel allowed herself to smile a small smile. Guardians are not supposed to show any facial expression to their patron or to anyone for that matter. _And I suppose that heart belongs to Sasuke-san. _She may not be good at dealing with emotions but she can definitely read Naruto's mind, and his thoughts on loving Sasuke is as bright as neon lights.

"Ne, Sasuke we should take her out tomorrow." Naruto said as he began to gather ingredient for their dinner. He may not eat ramen everyday but he still think it's the best.

"Yeah, okay." Sasuke nodded as he helped Naruto prepare. "We could split the expenses if you like."

"No, I don't want to drag you into it." Naruto said, refusing to let Sasuke waste his hard earned money for his own use. "You don't have to. I have enough to let her buy a couple of outfits, thanks to my once a week ramen diet!"

"I insist Naruto." Sasuke said as he stood behind the blonde who was starting to chop the vegetables.

Naruto can feel the heat from Sasuke's chest radiating his back making him shiver involuntarily. Sasuke smirked when he saw the hair on Naruto's nape stand up.

"Sas-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, barely audible but Sasuke's sensitive hearing heard it loud and clear.

"Yes?" Sasuke's hot breath brushed the blonde's nape. He dared to come closer, his front pressing against Naruto's back. He felt Naruto stiffen from being touched and relaxed a moment after.

Sasuke knew Naruto would either punch him or ignore him, both not too favourable. He preferred it if Naruto responded to his advances. He had been keeping himself and his hormones in check for quite sometime now, and hot damn was he going to own the blonde no matter what.

"Uhm…can you back up a bit?" Naruto knew that his voice would fail him but he doesn't speak his feet would sure as heel crumble beneath him. He can also feel his face heating up. _Damn, he's making me blush! _

He gasped when he remembered that Angel can read his thoughts. _Angel can read my mind! Crap!_

From the other room Angel was smirking.

"I don't think I want to." Sasuke countered with a smug smirk gracing his lips. "I'm quite comfortable with you pinned by me."

Naruto's blush came full force once again when he deciphered the double meaning of the raven's sentence.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto asked with a raspy voice. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Sasuke growled in annoyance. _Just tell him you like him Uchiha! Sakura gave you the heads up; you know he likes you too._

"I like you." Sasuke blurted honestly as he wrapped his arms snugly around Naruto's waist.

* * *

Author's Note: So, how frikin' bad was it? I told there was gonna some SasuNaru. You better review, this was five pages long you ungrateful bastards. I sincerely hope that you guys enjoyed this so far.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened.

He had to pinch himself to check if Sasuke really did say that he liked him. Sasuke chuckled when he saw Naruto pinch his arm.

"Dobe, I like you." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, placing his head atop the blonde head. "And I know you like me too."

Naruto blushed, was he that obvious? He turned around to hug the raven back and placed his head on Sasuke's chest, his arms going around Sasuke's neck snugly.

"How'd you know?" Naruto whispered and smiled a content smile.

"Sakura." Sasuke grunted.

"Leave it to her to tell you one of my biggest secrets." Naruto knew that he should be grateful Sakura told Sasuke otherwise they wouldn't be touchy-feely with each other. "I like you too."

Sasuke smiled, pulled his head back to look at the blushing blonde in his chest and leaned down caressing the blonde's cheek with a hand pressing his lips against Naruto's.

_He's kissing me! Sasuke is actually kissing me! _Naruto thought, ignoring the fact that Angel could be listening to him.

Naruto snapped out of his reverie as he too responded to the kiss, tightening his hold on Sasuke's neck bringing them both closer, effectively deepening the kiss. Time stopped for both boys. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke's warm, wet tongue swipe his lips and opening his mouth to let the appendage in. Sasuke snaked his hands down to the kitsune's waist and lower back, with his hand he softly traced Naruto's spine making the blonde moan in approval.

Sasuke, hearing a small whimper from the blonde, cupped Naruto's cheeks with his hands and pulled back slightly a thin thread of saliva joining their lips. Sasuke leaned down and quickly pecked the soft lips once more breaking the saliva, both panting slightly with equally flushed cheeks. Sasuke smirked.

"I can finally say I own you." Sasuke teased the blonde knowing the other boy would get embarrassed and blush.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled under his breath hiding his blush by burying his face into Sasuke's chest.

"I can't help it." Sasuke chuckled. "You're just so cute when you blush."

Naruto responded by burying his head deeper into Sasuke, the blonde's arms going around the raven's waist. They were pretty content by staying the way they are now.

"Ne, I have to make dinner." Naruto said, the words coming out muffled as he still had his head on Sasuke's chest.

"Okay." Sasuke said with a sigh, breaking his hold on the blonde regretting it immediately when the warmth they shared was gone. "I'll help you."

* * *

Angel was on the bed, lying on her back staring intently at ceiling trying her best to ignore Naruto's lustful thoughts of the raven when she felt it. It would happen to be a very strong chakra flow, they were hidden but she could feel it. She could tell it wasn't normal; when she was introduced she had felt how string the average chakra flow of the genins, jounins and ANBU.

The chakra she feels now is much more different, it wasn't stronger than the average chakra flow but it was a different flow all together. The flow radiates pure hatred, anger and evil. She immediately jumped out of the bed, opened the door and went to the kitchen.

Angel stealthily went to the kitchen to find the two boys were lying on the floor in a very compromising position that would put Jiraiya-sensei's _Icha Icha Paradise Series _to shame. She wouldn't alert them of the strange chakra flow, she was a guardian after all. She quickly secured the area, hiding her chakra as well and managed to do a few protection jutsu on the kitchen without being noticed by the boys.

Angel then went back to her room and peered at the window. The chakra flow seemed to be a mile away just outside the gates of Konoha, but she cold tell whoever it was is moving fast. She lifted the window and jumped out to the nearby tree.

_Akatsuki? _She thought, going to the front door and also making a few jutsus and traps to make sure her patron would be safe. _The Akatsuki knows it would be suicide of they enter Konoha with all the ANBUS and jounins here. Could it be him?_

Angel had been told by Jiraiya-sensei while they were on one of their expeditions that when Sasuke had joined Orochimaru, Naruto managed to successfully bring Sasuke back by reading the scroll Naruto attained by infiltrating the Akatsuki hideout about his brother's position as a spy. Sasuke was adamant to believe at first but after a good beating from Naruto, they managed to bring Sasuke back.

Sasuke wasn't able to kill the snaky bastard, much to his disappointment. Orochimaru still has a wanted sign hanging over his head all over Fire Country. Angel suspected that the person who owned the chakra flow might be either Orochimaru himself or one of his henchmen.

_It's getting close. _She growled running towards the source of chakra. _Damn it, who the hell is this guy! _

She can feel the tension building up; she immediately tensed hiding behind a tree when she saw the blur. It might be a blur but she caught sight of the ninja. Without a second thought she revealed herself and lunged at the running ninja.

_At least it wasn't Orochimaru. _She sighed in relief.

The ninja was wearing a Sound forehead protector. For her, this was easy prey. She wouldn't kill the ninja, common sense actually. Before the ninja could attack Angel, she jabbed her pointer and forefinger on the ninja's nape, where his pressure point lies. Immediately the ninja was out cold.

_Now to the Hokage Tower. _She thought as she hauled the ninja over her shoulder and performed the correct hand seals for a transportation jutsu. She disappeared with a pop and reappeared at the front door of the Hokage's office.

The ANBU guards were surprised at the short fifteen year-old girl carrying a full grown man on her shoulder.

"Can I see the Hokage-sama please?" Without waiting for a response, she entered anyway leaving the blubbering men on her wake. "Thanks."

* * *

Author's Note: Ne, so how was it? It's developing and you'll see Itachi soon enough. Thank you for those who reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, here's the latest - albeit late- chapter of the series. I know its been more than a week since the last I updated but damn, I don't have internet connection. So be patient and you shall be rewarded with my great yaoi-ness prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

"Here are your paperwork for tomorrow, Tsunade-sama." Shizune handed a stack of papers to Tsunade while Tsunade let out a frustrated groan.

The Hokage had just finished doing her paperwork a minute ago and now, Shizune is handing her another stack.

_Have they no mercy for the Hokage? _Tsunade thought in discontent. _Where the hell do these come from anyway?_

Tsunade, fed up at the unending flow of papers merely sighed in defeat and grabbed a sheet from the utmost top of the stack. Writing her name and about to approve the reconstruction of the Academy, she heard the door open and looked up to find Angel with a man on her shoulder.

Shizune gasped as she attempted to help Angel drop the man to the floor.

"Who's he?" Tsunade pointed her pen at the man. "Don't tell me Naruto sent him here because he thought he was a stray."

Angel suppressed a smirk.

"No, Hokage-sama." Angel cleared her throat while stretching her shoulders. "I was with Naruto-san when I felt his chakra signature just outside the boundary of Konoha. He was hiding his chakra so I got suspicious and I thought it might be the Akatsuki or Orochimaru." Angel paused for a second to gaze at the emotionless face of the Hokage.

_A true Hokage indeed. _Angel gushed.

"I did a few protection jutsus at Naruto-san's house just in case but I managed to haul him here without any trouble." Angel continued. She purposefully left out the part where she saw the boys kissing; it wasn't her place to tell after all.

"Do you want me to call some ANBU just in case?" Shizune bleakly asked inching her way to the door obviously frightened by the Sound nin.

"Yes, please Shizune." Tsunade nodded. "Thank you."

Tsunade stood up from her place and walked to the unconscious man, kneeling down to inspect the man's face.

"I recognize him, he's an ex-convict from the Sand village." She nodded to herself. "Good work. If it were Naruto or Sasuke they would've killed the guy. We need answers." Tsunade sighed once more going back to sit on her desk. "Thank you Angel, you can go back now. I'll be sure to crack this guy on what he knows, in the meantime I want you to look over Naruto for me. Okay?"

Angel nodded. Even if the Hokage didn't ask her, she would put her life in the line for Naruto's safety. It is her job.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Angel bowed her respects and left the room with a silent pop.

Shizune came back with a couple of ANBUs who immediately shackled the man and placed him in a plain wooden chair.

"Shizune." The Hokage called. Shizune nodded at her to continue.

"Could you call Jiraiya an Kakashi please? Thanks." She then kept her eye at the man.

_Orochimaru is on the move. _She furrowed her brows. _That means we have to pull out Itachi. I'm pretty sure that once Orochimaru made his move Akatsuki will be no doubt right behind him for support. _

Knock. Knock.

"Ah." Tsunade shook her head to rid of her thoughts. "Yes, come in."

The door opened as Shizune entered followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya. Both men immediately stiffened at the sight of the unconscious – albeit shackled - man on the chair with an ANBU on each side.

"Angel?" Jiraiya asked to confirm. Just from looking at the man he knew that it was unconscious because of temporary paralysis.

Tsunade nodded.

"Yeah. I was really surprised when she came in with a man on her shoulder." She sighed. Tsunade seemed to be sighing a lot these days.

"You thought Naruto told her to bring him here didn't you?" Kakashi's visible eye formed an upside-down 'U', indicating that he was either smiling or smirking, maybe even both.

"Shut up." Tsunade growled. "Enough chit-chat. I brought you here because we need Itachi back. Not only that but also, we better be prepared for war. Orochimaru is on the move and we can safely assume that Akatsuki will take that opportunity of striking as well."

"Jiraiya, I want you to gather all available jounin and ANBU. Once you gather them make a strategic defense and offence plan train it with them. Kakashi I want you and your team to meet here tomorrow at 5 in the morning. You guys are going to bring Itachi back. Make sure Angel goes with you, she's the only person who knows how to get to Itachi without alerting the rest of the Akatsuki." Tsunade stood up and gazed outside her window. A sullen look was apparent on her face.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Both men bowed and simultaneously left the room leaving Shizune and Tsunade all alone in the room.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Shizune glanced nervously at the Hokage.

"I hope so." Tsunade scowled, still her attention occupied by the scenery by her window. "Could you tell Iruka-sensei and the rest of the teachers to make an evacuation plan for the villagers? We'll be evacuating them to the Sand village. We don't want any unnecessary bloodbaths this time around."

"Of course. When will you need them?" Shizune wrote the information on her clipboard.

"Just tell them to make it as fast as they can. And tell them to not tell any of the villagers. If the villagers found out that we are currently preparing for war because we're protecting Naruto, they'll gladly hand Naruto in a silver platter no questions asked." Tsunade tore her eyes away from her window and back to the mountainous pile of papers.

"Of course." Shizune nodded and exited the room.

"Now, I'm sure Sobaku no Gaara will accept my proposal." Tsunade muttered under her breath talking to herself.

Kakashi wasted no time – a first on his part, considering he was never on time – to poof his way to the 'Uchiha-Uzumaki Residence' as Naruto would say. Instead of appearing inside the house he appeared outside.

_What the hell? _Kakashi swore mentally, checking out the door and the parameter of the house sensing some kind of strong jutsu. _This must be Angel's work. Oh boy, I'm pretty sure she and Iruka will get along just nicely. _

Kakashi then decided to knock on the door politely just in case Angel laid out some intricate traps. He tapped the door twice and waited. A moment later he heard shuffling of feet on the other side of the door.

The door opened, revealing a somewhat calm Uchiha with a hint of an amused smirk gracing his lips. Nobody would have noticed, but Kakashi have an uncanny ability to notice things he shouldn't. Like the way he noticed Sasuke and Naruto were acting different towards each other, he concluded that it was only a matter of time before the boys would eventually get together and procreate.

_Well that's a first. _Kakashi then proudly gave Sasuke a huge grin, even though he knew the boy wouldn't be able to see. _Maybe he got laid._

"What do you want?" Sasuke grunted, letting the copy-nin inside the house.

Kakashi entered the house and took off his sandals. He then noticed the hyperactive ball of sugar was peacefully sleeping on the couch with the television on mute. This fact only made Kakashi's grin bigger.

"You've been busy, I see." Kakashi teased the Uchiha.

"Shut up." Sasuke glared resuming his position back on the couch with Naruto's head on his lap.

He then immediately started stroking the soft blonde locks. Kakashi assumed the Uchiha was doing it subconsciously. Sasuke then pointed the recliner to Kakashi, taking this a signal to make himself comfortable on the indicated chair.

"So?" Sasuke asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Oh, you need to wake Naruto up." Kakashi smiled. "We have an important mission tomorrow. I'm gonna call Angel while you wake your cute little kitsune up." Kakashi cooed making baby faces while chuckling.

"Idiot." Sasuke glared at the jounin's back.

Sasuke then looked down at the peaceful blonde on his lap. He couldn't get himself to wake him up. He sighed dejectedly; he'll get to watch the blonde sleep later.

"Naruto." Sasuke nudged the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto, wake up."

"Hmn?" The blonde murmured still half asleep.

Sasuke chuckled. _He's so cute._

"Ne, you have to wake up. Kakashi's here and he's going to tell us details about a mission tomorrow." Still he said in a quiet voice.

"He awake yet?" Kakashi asked leaning over the couch from behind to peek at Sasuke's shoulder.

"Barely." Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, wake up."

"Maybe you should try kissing him." Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah, maybe you should try kissing me." Naruto smirked his eyes still closed but evidently awake.

"Idiot." Sasuke grunted as he let the blonde sit up straight on the couch but kissed the blonde affectionately on the cheek just the same.

Kakashi made his way back to the offered recliner while Angel stood devotedly near Naruto.

"What's this about a mission?" Naruto asked turning serious all of a sudden.

"Well, we're going to bring Itachi back." The copy-nin flippantly stated.

"What?" Sasuke was feeling a plethora of emotions at the moment. He wasn't sure if he should feel relieved, happy, shocked or confused.

"Why?" Naruto asked for Sasuke.

"The Hokage will give us more details tomorrow at 5 in the morning. We're going to bring Itachi back because an S-class missing nin was captured by Angel just a while ago, sent by Orochimaru." Kakashi observed the boys expression. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke was calm.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah. The Hokage-sama assumed that Orochimaru will be making his move to get you – Naruto – and Tsunade-sama was sure that the Akatsuki will be taking the opportunity as well." He explained.

"So the Hokage wants my brother back just in case he got caught in the middle of a war." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Bingo." Kakashi jested. "Angel will be joining us tomorrow because she's the only one who knows how to get to Itachi."

Angel merely nodded.

"We'll meet at the Hokage Tower." Kakashi instructed standing up, putting on his shoes by thee door. "So, don't do anything strenuous."

Sasuke slammed the door shut just as Kakashi laughed out loud.

"Geez, that man." Sasuke grumbled.

"If you will excuse me." Angel bowed. "I will be in my assigned room if I am needed." Angel turned around and about to walk away when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She immediately tensed.

"Don't go yet, dinner's ready." Naruto smiled. "We made it extra special just for you!"

Angel had to smile at the thoughtfulness of the blonde as she nodded her head agreeing that she will join them eat dinner. Angel wondered when was the last time she smiled in front of people like this.

"Naruto has that effect on everyone." Sasuke said his eyes stuck on the blonde moving about in the kitchen preparing the plates. "He can make ice melt by just looking at it."

"Jiraiya-sensei told me about Naruto-san's ability to bring out the best in people." Angel agreed.

"Sasuke, are you gonna help or what?" Naruto yelled from the kitchen.

Sasuke and Angel smirked.

"I'm coming." Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen to help the blonde in need. "What do you need help for?"

Angel followed closely.

Instead of an answer Sasuke got a chaste kiss on the lips, tan arms wrapping his neck and the blonde on his tiptoes. Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto backed away and quickly sat down on the low table a small blush adorning the blonde's cheeks.

"Tch. Dobe." He smiled. "Let's eat."

* * *

Author's Note: Did you like the chapter? You'll see Itachi soon. Always remember to review. Thank you to all those who reviewed so far.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

"Gochisosama!" The blonde happily declared while the other two teens muttered the phrase silently.

"That was fulfilling." Sasuke said to the blonde. "How come you never made me dinner like that before?"

The blonde blushed, standing up to clean up the table.

"That's because I didn't know how to." Naruto turned around to place the dishes on the sink. "Iruka-sensei has been teaching me some simple recipes for a while now."

"So you've been practicing to be the perfect little uke?" Sasuke teased a smirk on his lips. He noticed Angel suppress a small twitching on her lips indicating that she was about to smirk a well.

"Shut up and who said I was uke?" Naruto muttered under his breath, a small blush adorning his cheeks and across the blonde's nose. "You gonna help me or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke flippantly agreed, grabbing the rest of the plates and placing them on the sink.

"I did them yesterday. It's your turn." Naruto said, looking straight at the Uchiha.

"No, I did them yesterday because I made dinner." The Uchiha refused.

"What? No you didn't, I did." The blonde countered.

"If you don't mind, I'll be willing to do the dishes tonight." Angel offered.

"Ah! No!" Naruto protested gesticulating wildly. "You're a guest. I'll just do them."

"No, I don't mind. I insist." Angel said, going over to the blonde taking the dishes away from Naruto's hands.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, although he didn't mind.

"Of course." Angel said, facing the sink as she started to wash the soiled dishes. "You both may rest now. We have a long mission ahead of us tomorrow."

"If you're sure Angel." Naruto got out of the Angel's way in front of the sink and gave her a big smile. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call us, okay?"

"Of course." Angel politely bowed. "Have a good night."

"Good night to you too." Naruto said, covering his mouth as he stifled a yawn that managed to escape his mouth.

Sasuke nodded his head to Angel, a silent greeting.

"Come on Sasuke." Naruto weakly called the raven, grabbing a pale hand and dragged said Uchiha to their room. "I'm tired."

Sasuke smirked stopping in his tracks. Naruto, about to protest, gave out a yelp of surprise when a pair of arms scooped him up.

"Wah?" Naruto asked. Looking up, he saw the most angelic face he's ever laid eyes upon. "Sasuke?"

"You said you were tired." Sasuke smiled gently. "So I'm carrying you."

Naruto closed his eyes as he snuggled closer to the broad chest, his tan arms wrapped at the Uchiha's neck.

"Thanks."

"You know, you're lighter than I thought you'd be." Sasuke said out of concern. "Have you been skipping meals?"

Naruto snorted.

"Haven't you been with me everyday?" Naruto gazed up at the Uchiha. "If you haven't notice, I've been eating a lot and properly lately. Iruka-sensei told me that my metabolism keeps me light because of all the years of me not eating properly."

"I told you all those ramen isn't good for you." Sasuke reprimanded lightly.

"It's not as if I have any other choice. " Naruto sadly said, burying his face deep into Sasuke's shoulder. "I try to avoid unnecessary contact with the villagers otherwise they'll beat me up."

Sasuke could feel his anger towards the villagers rise. _It's bad enough that they thought my brother's a murderer, now Naruto? These people have no idea how lucky they are to have two amazing ninjas protecting them._

"Ne, it's okay." Naruto told Sasuke, snapping the raven out of his reverie. "That was a long time ago, most of the villagers accept me now."

"You're such an optimist." Sasuke grunted, opening the door to their room.

Without saying anything Sasuke gently laid Naruto on the bed and moving on top of the blonde on his hands and knees. Thin, tan arms instantly wrapped themselves on his pale neck. Sasuke locked his onyx eyes into sky blue ones; he feels as if he would drown into them and he'd gladly accept that fate.

Sasuke leaned down; he could feel Naruto's warm breath on his cheeks making him shiver. With their eyes still locked with each other's, Sasuke quickly pecked the blonde on the lips with a smacking sound. Naruto moaned his approval, tightening his hold on the Uchiha's neck bringing them much closer.

"We should change clothes now." Naruto said, not really putting up much effort in resisting the Uchiha's kisses.

"Uh-hum." Sasuke agreed, kissing the corner of the blonde's lips then down the milky trail of the blonde's slim neck. He took great pleasure into hearing the blonde moan wantonly.

_And that's only the neck. _Sasuke smirked inwardly, understanding that the probabilities of the blonde being vocal in bed are high.

"Stop." Naruto whispered, making a choking sound.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's eyebrows knit together in worry.

They haven't done anything yet, he was just kissing and he knew that the smaller teen beneath him isn't ready to go further than making out.

The blonde turned his head away from the Uchiha, his blush evident on his cheeks.

"I need to change. My clothes are dirty and I smell." Naruto stated. It was half true.

"You're lying." Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke thought about why his cute little kitsune is making up excuses. He had two options. One: The blonde is too much of a wimp to admit defeat that he's uke. Two: The blonde might actually like what their kissing is leading up to and is now currently hiding his erection.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a rather irritating grin.

"Ne," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's right ear. "You're thinking about _it, _aren't you?"

Naruto's blush deepened its color.

"I…" Naruto stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do know that I wouldn't do anything unless you wanted me to, right?" Sasuke gave the blonde a gentle smile.

"Really?" Naruto turned his head to face the Uchiha once more.

"Yeah, I wouldn't force you into doing something you think we're not ready for." Sasuke kissed the blonde on the forehead. "Okay?"

Instead of answering, he pulled the back of the raven's head down to force their lips together in a rather intimate kiss. The blonde, being the cute uke that he is, whimpered and pulled back when he ran out of air.

"Okay." Naruto whispered, Sasuke lying down beside him, his back pressed on the wall.

"We should really start changing." Sasuke stood up and opened their shared dresser.

He looked inside and noticed that Naruto's side was empty aside from a couple of orange jumpsuits.

"Hey, you don't have any clothes in your side." Sasuke told the blonde, still on the bed as he pulled out a clean shirt. He wouldn't bother for a pajama bottom, he prefers his boxers.

"Crap!" Naruto quickly went beside the Uchiha checking the dresser himself just to make sure. "That's right. I forgot to tell you that our washing machine was busted so I did them at Iruka-sensei's house. I must've forgotten to take them out the dryer when he gave me the recipes."

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked, pulling out another shirt. "Here. Wear this in the meantime."

"Thanks."

Changing their clothes together in a dark room was less awkward than they thought it would be. Sasuke was the first to finish since all he was wearing was his blue shirt and white shorts. Naruto on the other hand, took a bit more time since he was wearing a jumpsuit.

Sasuke noticed that his shirt was two sizes too big for the other boy but he's not complaining. He definitely enjoyed the sight. The shirt was hanging loosely on a tan shoulder, almost falling off but the blonde kept pulling it in place only to hang off on the side again. Sasuke thought of one word to describe the blonde.

_Sexy._

"Bastard." Naruto muttered under his breath a blush in his cheeks. "Stop staring and let's go to sleep."

"You just look so sexy right now." Sasuke stated with a smile, knowing that the blonde's blush would only worsen.

The blonde laid down on the bed, his back to Sasuke.

"Good night Sasuke."

Sasuke lay down beside the blonde and went inside the covers. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's slim waist and pulled Naruto close to his chest. He heard the blonde hitch his breath and relax instantly. He leaned closer to the blonde and kissed the whiskered cheeks.

"Good night."

* * *

Author's Note: Yah see! Being patient has its perks. I gave you guys two chapters. I swear you'll see Itachi soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Itachi's not in this chapter but he is mentioned; he'll be on the next one I swear. Thank you to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Domo!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke woke up thirty minutes before four o'clock in the morning. He felt as if he hadn't slept in years and was granted to sleep up a decade for lost sleep. He never felt so content in his life with just a good night's sleep. He turned his head to the side and felt his lips twitch slightly to form a sleepy smile. The blonde was curled up into Sasuke as close as possible like a cute kitten, the blanket snuggly tucking the blonde up to his chin, pink lips parted slightly. Slow, steady hot breathing escaping the blonde's lips.

Sasuke got out off bed, it's too early to wake up the blonde so he decided to take a shower and prepare breakfast. Leaning down on the bed to give Naruto a gentle kiss on the cheeks and forehead, he grabbed his clothes, a towel and headed for the bathroom.

Stepping out of the tub slash shower, Sasuke gave out a satisfied sigh.

"That was refreshing." He muttered to himself as he dried his wet torso with his blue fluffy towel with a white _His _engraving.

He smirked at the memory. They went shopping for their apartment not just long ago and gotten the towels on sale. It was a conjoined sale, the _His _towel comes with the _Hers _towel which came in orange. The blonde was so adamant into buying the orange towel that Naruto didn't mind that there was a _Hers _engraving on it. Sasuke didn't complain, besides they saved money on that. The sales ladies were giving him and the blonde weird glances they spent their time at the store.

Opening the bathroom door, the steam escaped the room and evaporated quickly. He hung his favorite towel on the rack and exited the bathroom and went for the kitchen. He was slightly surprised when he saw Angel by the kitchen island sitting on the tall seat.

"Good morning, Angel." Sasuke greeted, grabbing a couple of eggs and slices of bread preparing for their breakfast. "Have you eaten?"

"Don't mind me and my eating habits. Guardians have a schedule of fasting and it's of absolute importance I stick to them." Angel explained as she watched the raven move gracefully around the kitchen.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, incredulous. "It must be difficult to be guardian sometimes, ne?"

"Perhaps." Angel pondered for a moment. "For me the life I'm living right now is the only lifestyle I know so I don't really mind."

"The guardian way of thinking is different from the normal ninja way of thinking." Sasuke muttered to himself but he was pretty sure Angel heard.

"Indeed." Angel agreed. "Do you require my assistance Sasuke-san?"

"Oh, no. I'm okay." Sasuke said, frying a couple strips of bacon and eggs. "Naruto may be petite but he has a heavy appetite."

Angel allowed herself to smile a bit.

"Uhm." Sasuke stuttered. "How's my brother?"

"He's in perfect condition. His health, if that was your concern, is fine. His eyesight is getting better and pretty soon he'll have his perfect vision back."

"That's good, then." Sasuke sighed in relief. He hasn't spoken to his brother a little less than a decade. "He's still taller than me, I bet."

"Yes, he is three inches taller or so than Sasuke-san." Angel said.

"Ah well, at least I'm not the one with wrinkles on his face." Sasuke joked, plating the food and serving them on the table. "If you excuse me for a moment Angel, I'll just go wake up Naruto."

"Of course." Angel nodded as she watched the Uchiha head for their room.

Sasuke opened the room quietly and tiptoed towards the sleeping Naruto. He smiled affectionately as the blonde slept on, burying his head into Sasuke's pillow.

Sasuke leaned down to press his lips on Naruto's hoping that the gesture would wake the blonde up. The blonde stirred but didn't wake.

"Naruto, wake up." Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder gently nudging him. "Baby, I made breakfast."

_Baby? _Sasuke questioned himself. _Well, that's a new one._

"Really?" Naruto stretched his arms wide and then wrapping them on Sasuke's shoulders. "Even bacon?" _Did he just call me baby? _Naruto smiled inwardly. _I like it._

"Yeah, just for you." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips. "Get ready, we'll be leaving soon."

"Okay, I'll just brush my teeth." Naruto said, standing up and making the bed.

"Hurry up." Sasuke pushed the blonde out the room and into the bathroom.

He didn't let the blonde move an inch. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's – orange- toothbrush and squeezed a reasonable amount of mint toothpaste.

"Open your mouth." Sasuke instructed as he jabbed the toothbrush in the blonde's mouth. "I never thought it would feel awkward brushing someone else's teeth."

Sasuke stopped his ministrations as the blonde spat out the minty foam.

"Ne, it's fine. I'll just take a quick shower and I'll be out there in a minute." Naruto said, grabbing the toothbrush from Sasuke's hands. "Thank you." Naruto smiled and gave the taller teen a chaste kiss on the lips and pushed Sasuke out the door.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke rapped on the door. "You've been there for almost twenty minutes. What's taking you?"

"I'll be out in a second, I'm just drying myself." Naruto replied, and not a moment too soon he was outside the bathroom almost giving Sasuke a nosebleed.

"Get inside the room or you're gonna get a cold." Sasuke warned lightly.

"I don't get colds, I don't even get sick." Naruto amended, opening their shared closet and frowning when he remembered he had absolutely nothing to wear except for a pair of boxers and an undershirt.

"Hey, do you think you could led me some of your spare clothes you don't wear anymore?" Naruto blushed as he asked the Uchiha.

"Uh, sure." Sasuke smirked as he padded his way to the blonde and checked out his side of the cabinet.

True enough he had some spare clothes but all of which are too big on the blonde, he had given his outgrown clothes to the orphanage recently. He sighed as he pulled out a blue cotton shirt, much like the one he used to wear during his academy days except that the collar was much lower, and an Uchiha symbol on both sides of the sleeves. Sasuke also pulled out a pair of blue shorts that he suspected would ride low on the blonde's hips.

"Here." Sasuke shoved the clothes gently to the blonde's hands. "I gave out my small clothes to the orphanage like you suggested I do with them so these will be a bit big on you."

"Ah, it's okay I suppose." Naruto eyed the clothes carefully. Taking them from the Uchiha's hands. "I'll go change now." Naruto then exited their room and went for the bathroom once more.

After a couple or so minutes, the blonde emerged in all of his cute blue, uke glory. Sasuke could only stare and drool and the cute sight. The blue shirt was hanging limply on one tan shoulder while the shorts were indeed riding low on the slim hips. The Uchiha symbols all over the blonde only made the sight even more drool worthy.

"Sasuke, the shorts are too loose." Naruto informed the aware Uchiha. "Don't you have a belt or something I could use, otherwise these will fall off when I run."

"I think I have one." Sasuke answered quite dreamily. "You go to the kitchen and start eating, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Naruto smiled at Sasuke who gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek in return.

Angel noticed Naruto entering the kitchen walking awkwardly. She frowned for a moment then relaxed when all the blonde was doing was rearrange his too big clothes. Angel noticed that the every time the blonde would make a step he would pull up his shorts with a small annoyed growl.

"Good morning, Naruto-san." Angel greeted, her tone quite empty.

"Ah, good morning Angel!" Naruto grinned widely, momentarily forgetting his shorts. "Have you eaten already?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." Angel nodded. "You should start eating as Sasuke-san instructed."

"Don't worry about me. I'll wait for him to come back with the belt." He said sitting down on a chair on the dinning table.

"Here Naruto." Sasuke handed a black leather belt to the kitsune. "I hope its small enough. If its not then we can puncture extra holes in them so it would fit."

Naruto stood up and wound the belt around the belt hoops and buckled it in front. It almost didn't fit; he had the hook by the last belt hole.

"Yes, it fits!" Naruto cheered, hopping a few times to check whether the short will fall, to his glee it didn't.

"You have to eat more healthy foods, I stopped using that belt when I was thirteen." Sasuke reprimanded the blonde as he too, took a seat across the table.

"I am eating healthily, if you haven't noticed." Naruto puffed his cheeks in annoyance as he shoved some eggs on his mouth. "I only eat ramen once a week now, sometimes I even skip those days."

"For a fifteen year old boy you look more like a fifteen year old girl." Sasuke teased.

"Hey! I am not a girl!" Naruto yelled, somewhat hurt at the comment but playfully scowled when he realized that, indeed he looked more like a girl than a boy with his petite frame.

"I know." Sasuke gave the blonde a perverted yet sneaky smirk that made Naruto shiver.

"Perverted bastard." Naruto muttered under his breath as he too a big bite of his bacon and eggs. "You have to stop hanging out with Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke flippantly flicked his hand. "Are you done?"

Naruto nodded hastily, grabbing his glass of juice gulping it in one go. He made a sound, the one that you use when you quenched your thirst. Standing up and wiping excess juice on his lips.

"I'm ready!" He declared happily.

"Good." Sasuke nodded at Angel. "Let's go."

And without a moment too soon, all three teens left the house while Angel did a few complex jutsus. Once they were outside, Naruto slipped a small piece of paper under Iruka's front door, the house was just across from theirs. The slips contains the message with Naruto and Sasuke's handwriting respectively:

_Iruka-sensei,_

_Hi sensei! We had a mission and we're pretty sure you know about it. Please watch over the house for us. Thank you!_

_Sensei, Naruto forgot his clothes at your dryer. Could you please return them when you have time? I would appreciate it. Don't worry, Naruto borrowed some of my spare clothes and yes, it is hypoallergenic. _

_We'll be very careful. Naruto and I will see you soon sensei._

_Naruto and Sasuke U._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: I'm sorry if I haven't been uploading recently. I have my SAT's soon and I'm studying for it so I have little time to actually write. Second, the internet connection in my apartment went down so I can only update the story during the weekends when I go visit my grandma's house. So, hot damn stop pelting me with tomatoes! If you add cheese I'll gladly reconsider though.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

Running up to the Hokage Tower they were surprised to see Kakashi-sensei and Sakura waving merrily at them.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved back just as eager.

"Good morning Naruto." Sakura smiled. "You too Sasuke, Angel."

"Ohayou, Naruto." Kakashi patted the blonde head affectionately. "Sasuke, Angel." He nodded at the other two teens.

Angel nodded. Sasuke grunted.

"What are you wearing Naruto?" Sakura asked, holding up the blonde's shirtsleeves.

The blonde blushed, coughing evasively while Sasuke smirked.

"Those are mine, if you hadn't noticed the Uchiha emblems all over the shirt." Sasuke grabbed the blonde possessively.

"I can see that, but why?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Is this like your new way of showing that Naruto's yours and yours alone?"

"Yes and no." Sasuke said. "He had nothing else to wear so I lent him mine."

"We better get inside." Kakashi said, walking ahead as he opened the door and choosing to ignore the blonde's clothing _at the moment._

They started walking with Kakashi in the lead then Naruto and Sakura chatting animatedly with Sasuke on Naruto's left while Angel followed them protectively about two feet away.

"Ne, did you say yes to bushy brows yet?" Naruto teased although genuinely interested.

Sakura blushed. Sasuke noticed this and smirked.

"I heard from Neji that he's been hyper and happier than ever." Sasuke joined in, amusement lacing his voice. "I wonder why."

"Yeah, I wonder why." Naruto playfully smirked as he skipped and shoved his face in front of Sakura's, three inches separating their faces.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked, shoving the blonde boy away, which was quite easy due to their same height. "You idiot."

"So?" Sasuke asked in an inquiring tone.

"So?" Sakura asked back.

"Did you say yes?" Naruto then piped up, quite annoyed at the evasive pink haired kunoichi.

Kakashi opened his ears, straining a bit to hear their conversation. It would be good blackmail material for his benefit whatever the outcome.

"No, I haven't." Sakura sighed dejectedly, almost quite bitter at herself for refusing the spandex loving ninja.

"What?" Naruto yelled, incredulous. "You know he can't, and he wouldn't, wait for you forever." Naruto reprimanded.

"Naruto's right, Sakura." Sasuke grunted. "You have to give the guy a solid answer, either yes or no. Otherwise, you're just keeping his hopes up and when you eventually refuse he'll get crushed." He cleared his throat then continued. "Not that I care or anything, but Lee has been chasing you for almost three years now."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded his head seriously. "Just put it this way. Even you, who claimed to have loved Sasuke since you laid eyes on him, gave up on hoping that he would return your affections."

"That's quite mature of you Naruto." Kakashi remarked, still facing front.

"Yeah well, I know how Lee feels." Naruto said then shook his head quickly. "And no Sakura, I didn't feel that way about you when we were still in the academy."

"Oh," Sakura sighed in relief. "I though I'd have to apologize to you or something for also making you wait. Who were you insinuating then?"

"Huh? Oh, Sasuke of course." Naruto easily grinned.

"Me?" Sasuke asked dryly. "You waited for me and yet you tell Sakura otherwise of Lee's intentions? You're being a hypocrite Naruto."

"That's different!" Naruto gesticulated. "How was I supposed to know you liked guys? With Lee, there are a bunch of other girls for him to choose from."

Sasuke grunted, silently agreeing with the blonde.

"You better tell Lee what you think about him courting you still." Sasuke advised Sakura. "It's an easy and simple yes or no question. You either say yes and go out with the guy or say no and, you know?" Sasuke trailed his sentence at the end, not wanting to sound somewhat harsh.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed with a sigh. "I like Lee, it's just." She abruptly stopped her sentence.

"It's your parents, isn't it?" Naruto guessed.

Sakura nodded.

"That's partly it. My dad thinks Lee's a good man as well as a ninja, but my mom." Sakura shook her head. "My mom still wants me to find a guy like Sasuke."

"What's the other part?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, no matter how much I like Lee and everything, sometimes he annoys me with his constant yells of 'Life of Youth!" Sakura giggled.

"That's tolerable." Naruto amended. "Everyone got used to my shouts of 'Believe it!' you should also be able to tolerate his speeches about youth."

"They're right Sakura." Kakashi stopped walking as he faced the girl, stopping right at the Hokage's door. "When we get back, that's your personal mission I'm giving you. Mission: Tell Lee your true feelings. Either good or bad."

"Yes, sensei." Sakura nodded blushing slightly.

"So, we're here." Kakashi then opened the door, revealing a sleeping Hokage on the desk with snot bubbles coming out from her nose, snoring.

"…" From everyone.

Then Naruto barked his laughter, sucking in a huge breath of air then exhaled it with an equally huge laugh. Sasuke tried hard to stifle his chuckles while Sakura and Kakashi giggled. Yes, Kakashi sensei giggled.

_The joys of blackmail. _Kakashi thought.

Angel merely raised her eyebrows, but did nothing else.

"Please do wake her up." Shizune pleaded to them. "I've been trying to wake her up since four. She's really not a morning person."

Naruto snorted. "She's not an everything person. She hates people, except you."

"Please just wake her up, otherwise you wouldn't be able to continue the mission." Shizune weakly explained.

Sasuke stiffened, and then went up to the desk where the sleeping Hokage lays. Sasuke smirked when he formed an idea. _This'll be fun._

"Naruto shout rape." Sasuke ordered.

Kakashi laughed while the others giggled, except for Angel who just raised her eyebrows again.

"What?" Naruto asked, surprised. "Are you crazy?"

"Just shout help and rape." Sasuke ignored the blonde. "She'll be up in no time, and make it loud."

"Fine." Naruto sighed low, hanging his head down. He then sucked in a huge breath of air, preparing to shout. "TSUNADE-OBACHAN! SASUKE'S RAPING ME!"

The sleeping Hokage jumped at the loud yell, and the people inside were pretty sure the whole village heard the blonde. Sasuke grimaced at the accused shout. He should have told the blonde not to use his name; this was probably revenge on Naruto's behalf.

"Hold on Naruto!" Tsunade stood up, looking lost for a moment and then scowled when she noticed the people inside her office laughing. "Don't you lot have a mission or something?"

"They do Hokage-sama," Shizune nodded. "You haven't given them the details of the mission yet, you were indisposed."

"You should've filled in for me then, I was indisposed after all." Tsunade mumbled. "Anyway, Angel will lead you to Itachi. Once you get to the Akatsuki hideout be sure to not alert anyone except for Itachi of your arrival. You will be walking which takes a couple or so days to reach. With Angel with you, there wouldn't be any trouble but be careful just the same."

"Is that all, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yes, give Itachi this before you leave." Tsunade handed a bag filled with clothes to Sasuke. "Those are his usual clothes that he used to wear. I'm sure you remember. I assume Itachi wouldn't want to walk with you guys with the Akatsuki outfit."

"Thank you." Sasuke grabbed the bag and securely carried it on his shoulders.

"That's it. Be careful." Tsunade instructed as Shizune led the team out the door.

Shizune turned to Tsunade, holding a clipboard.

"Iruka-sensei gave me the final draft of the evacuation plan he and the teachers made." Shizune handed out the intricate plan to the Hokage. "We had already transferred all hospital patients to the Sand and Water Village Hospitals. They were willing to help."

"Is there anyone left in the hospital?" Tsunade inquired.

"No, no one's left but I'll make sure to do a double-check. The last batch of patients was transported last night."

"Have the villagers been informed?" Tsunade inquired.

"Yes, we rounded everyone's house and informed them that there will be a village wide assembly at the academy. We informed them of the necessities they are required to bring." Shizune answered. "We will do another round later before lunch just in case we missed someone's house."

"Good." Tsunade nodded. "The people leading them are the academy teachers, please inform Iruka-sensei. What happened to Jiraiya?"

"Jiraiya-sensei had been training the rest of rookie 9, the jounins and the ANBU. The rest of the genins would be helping with the evacuation as well as a team of ANBU just in case there's trouble." Shizune furthered explained.

"Where have they been training? By the ANBU training grounds?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, and Jiraiya-sensei made a new training menu for all of them specializing and trying to improve their weaknesses and over-all skills. They've been training from dawn till dusk."

"That's good then. Make sure they have sufficient rest as well." Tsunade informed.

"Of course." Shizune nodded, writing frivolously on her clipboard. "I'm sure we'll be able to make it this time around."

"Yes, we will." Tsunade smiled a bit, then returned to her paperwork.

* * *

Author's Note: It's kind of short but just like I told you guys, I have little time to write because I'm studying for my SAT's and my stupid internet connection in my apartment is currently busted and I have no means and time to upload recently enough. So bare with me!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined for the umpteenth time that hour.

The group sighed.

"No Naruto-san." Angel blankly replied.

She could tell the blonde was really bored; his train of thoughts were wandering from what Itachi would be like to spicy pork ramen.

"Only one more hour and we'll be at the inn." Kakashi said.

"We're gonna stay there overnight?" Sasuke inquired, too excited to finally reunite with his brother.

"Yes. The Hokage already reserved us rooms." Kakashi replied in a bored manner.

Despite them being annoyed by the blonde, they were beginning to feel pretty bored as well. Naruto couldn't help fidgeting with Sasuke's huge shirt that keeps hanging on his shoulder and it was grating on the blonde's nerves.

"Stop fidgeting, dobe!" Sasuke growled.

"I can't help it!" Naruto protested hotly. "You know I have a very short attention span when I'm bored!"

Sasuke snorted, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by the blonde.

"And yes, I admit I have a shorter than normal attention span than most people eve when I'm not bored, so just shove it." Naruto muttered, crossing his arms across his chest cutely.

"I was gonna suggest we do something to distract you from your boredom, but hey." Sasuke smirked as he let his sentence drift.

"Uchiha!" Naruto growled then jumped on Sasuke's back almost making them topple forward to the ground.

Kakashi and Sakura laughed. There is never a dull moment with Sasuke and Naruto, especially when both teens are together.

"You know, once we get my brother back you can't call me that anymore; otherwise my brother and I will submit to your call." Sasuke chuckled as he shifted the blonde on his back more comfortably.

"That's fine, I never did like calling you by your last name. I'll just call you bastard like usual." Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, his legs around Sasuke's waist.

Kakashi and Sakura, who started walking together, smiled at the cute scene behind them while Angel had an amused smirk on her lip, walking at the far side of the kitsune.

"They deserve each other, ne?" Sakura silently whispered to nobody in particular.

"Yes, they do. The loneliness that they had in common both serve as a burden and a blessing at the same time, I suppose." Kakashi answered, to the surprise of the kunoichi, looking up at the sky. "Even though they never show it, they've been through so much sadness and pain to achieve what they have now."

"Was it true that they knew each other before the academy, sensei?" Sakura inquired. She had remembered Sasuke standing up for the blonde during their first lunch as Team 7 way back in the academy and Sasuke seemed to be close to the blonde even then.

"I think so. Iruka-sensei told me once that he would sometimes see Naruto and Sasuke starring at each other at the docks when they were little." Kakashi said still gazing at the sky. "You lot probably didn't even notice that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't go near the playground."

"How come they wouldn't go to the park sensei?"

"They don't want to remind themselves that once they go back home, they have no one." Kakashi gravely replied. Indeed, he too had known what it felt like.

"So that's why." Sakura snapped her fingers in realization.

"Why what?"

"I asked them once where their favourite place was and they both answered the docks." Sakura smiled.

"Seems just about right. That's where everything started. Sasuke would stare at the vast ocean while sitting down at the edge of the dock and Naruto would stare at Sasuke's lone back from the start of the walkway. They know instantly what the other is feeling because the feeling is mutual."

The gray haired man continued.

"Its really quite unbelievable that both of them are still sane even after all that suffering. I'm sure we've had our fair share of pain and suffering but that doesn't even compare to what they've had to go through."

"That's what Sasuke told me to Naruto's defence." Sakura agreed, staring forward. "They've been there for each other without even realizing it."

"That's because they were too busy flirting with each other." Kakashi joked. "In their own weird way of course."

Sakura laughed, sighing after she finished.

"It's good they have each other then." She said.

"Sensei did you hear that!" Naruto gleefully yelled, still riding on Sasuke's back. Sasuke could hear ringing in his ears due to the kitsune's loud yell.

Kakashi smiled as he turned around. Tilting his head to the side.

"No, I didn't. Nan desu ka?"

Sakura stopped as well, her curiosity picked up. Angel heard that's why she had a small smile gracing her lips. It's not visible but its there nonetheless.

"Sasuke said he's going to get me a kitten once all this crap is over!" Naruto yelled. "Isn't it great?"

Kakashi and Sakura laughed softly.

_It's surprising that such a little gesture could make him beam like that. _Angel thought.

"That's very kind of Sasuke." Kakashi teased the raven. "I'm sure Itachi would be proud that his little brother is doing something nice, ne?"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"Anyway, I can see the inn now." Kakashi commented, the building coming into view.

"About time too sensei. It's getting dark already." Sakura added.

The group entered the inn, a good amount of people inside turned and paused to look at the weird bunch. The glances were mainly aimed at the two boys, Naruto still on Sasuke's back and at Angel, looking at her tattooed arms. Some were pointing and then whispering but nonetheless the group ignored the stares, they were used to it.

Kakashi rang the desk bell a couple of times before a middle aged woman, about her thirties, came out.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" The lady smiled politely, somewhat forced.

Kakashi grinned from behind his mask, giving the lady an upside down U of his visible eye.

"Yes, we have reserved rooms by the request of the Leaf Village Hokage." Kakashi informed.

"Oh yes, of course." The lady then excused herself to go to the back and then gave them three pairs of keys. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi then turned to look at the teens and with an amused chuckle he handed Sakura a key, then to Naruto who was still indeed on Sasuke's back.

"Obviously, Sakura and Angel are rooming together so that leaves you two," He pointed at the playful pair. "Will be sharing a room."

The teens nodded, Angel somewhat reluctant.

"Okay, that's settled. Take your rest; we'll have a busy day tomorrow. Be sure to be ready by six, we'll leave by then." Kakashi ordered.

"Hai, sensei." Came a chorused reply.

The group then slowly dispersed. The rooms were all at the same floor although not exactly beside each other. The teens entered their rooms and plopped onto the bed due to exhaustion.

Sakura sighed in relief to finally sleep in a normal bed for once in their mission, and in exhaustion, feeling her taut muscles going sore. Sakura spared a glance at Angel and noticed that the petite, white haired teen was staring at a wall, looking anywhere but her. It made her feel a bit uneasy and slightly hurt. Maybe she could get the girl to warm up to her.

"Hey, Angel." Sakura politely called. "Why don't you rest for a while?" She pointed to the other single bed beside hers.

Angel tensed at being spoken to but relaxed immediately when she noticed that Sakura's intentions were pure. Angel nodded politely and made her way to the bed.

_At least she's resting now. _Sakura thought to herself.

"I apologize for intruding, Haruno-san." Angel said, a genuine voice of concern evident.

"Oh, no! It's okay, really. I don't mind." Sakura giggled nervously. "I'm actually kind of glad to have a girl part of the team. The guys are great and all but they can sometimes be a handful."

"If I do make it clear Haruno-san, I'm not exactly part of team 7. I'm here because of Naruto."

"Then doesn't that fact make you a part of team 7?" Sakura smiled. "I mean Naruto will always be part of team 7 as long as team 7 still stands, and if you're there for Naruto wouldn't you be there for team 7 as well?"

Angel didn't say anything, what could she say? She's never been part of a team before and she most definitely isn't used to teamwork. All she ever had was Jiraiya-sensei and his summoned frogs. Jiraiya-sensei isn't exactly what she would call a teammate, even if her standards of a partner is just being stray out her way or shut up and die.

"Of course, but I'm afraid I don't understand the concept of teamwork." Angel confessed. "I've never been on a team before and I was raised to be dependent on myself and instincts."

"It's not a problem," Sakura said. "Sasuke and Naruto had the same problem when we first got teamed up. I'm sure in due time, people wouldn't be able to see where team 7 begins and where team 7 ends."

"I do sincerely hope you are right, Haruno-san." Angel said gloomily. "Especially now that war is coming our way."

"I'm sure Konohagakure would survive this time around, ne?" Sakura gave a sad smile.

Angel nodded- albeit a bit forced.

Angel honestly didn't know the answer. She knew that Konoha had the ability to beat anyone that crosses his or her way, but would the Konoha ninjas be able to survive the Akatsuki and the insane Orochimaru? Angel hoped to Kami that they would all see the light of tomorrow.

"Anyway, I'm sure Konoha wouldn't go down without a fight. On the meantime, how about we go to the spa, ne?" Sakura suggested, so she could hopefully get to know Angel a bit better.

"If you see it fit, Haruno-san."

"Please, call me Sakura." Sakura smiled. "Let's go." She said as she dragged Angel out their room and onto the spa downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the room directly opposite the girls', Naruto was currently bright red. Why you ask? Seeing as his boyfriend was in the shower, the door ajar slightly with hot steam coming out. Naruto was on the bed trying to get his mind not to think perverted thoughts he's sure even Angel could decipher.

_Calm down you blushing idiot! Angel will think you're a pervert! _He shouted to himself mentally, groaning.

"Dobe?" A muffled voice shouted at him. "Are you alright? I heard you groan."

"Ye-yeah!" HE said too quickly. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all."

"Okay." The other teen said, clearly unaware of Naruto's dilemma.

_Breath in. _He sucked in a gulp of air. _Breath out. _Then exhaled. He continued this until he heard the shower stopped running. Instead, he started hyperventilating.

Sasuke, hearing the frantic gasp of breathing from the room, quickly went for the blonde without bothering to dry himself first as he wrapped his body with a white fluffy towel.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, rubbing circles on the blonde's back. "You look flushed, do you feel sick?"

Naruto, quite certain that his voice would fail him, shook his head in negative and pointedly looking anywhere but Sasuke.

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned. Once again, the blonde nodded.

Sasuke was well confused.

_If he's not sick, then why is he all red? _Sasuke asked himself, furrowing his brows at the blonde. He couldn't deny that despite the blonde's discomfort, Naruto looked extremely cute. _Is it because, I'm half naked?_

At this, Sasuke smirked at his use's innocence. He is so going to have fun tonight.

"It's alright to look, you know." Sasuke said, his voice husky making the blonde hitch his breath, all the while Sasuke leaned a bit closer almost hovering over the blonde.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto managed to whimper in a weak voice, as the blonde grabbed the sheets and fisted them in his hands, his knuckles going white. The blonde was a nervous wreck.

_Snap out of it Naruto! _He yelled at himself. _You've seen Sasuke in the public baths before, right? So quit being a blubbering uke and look at him in the eyes!_

Naruto, after having his brief epiphany, turned to look directly into the Uchiha's eyes, which was a bad idea because he saw the need and desire lingering on a pair of onyx pools.

Naruto audibly gulped as Sasuke's smirk widened.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke's face ghosting over the blonde's. "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" The older of the two then reached out his hand to trace the tan arms softly, making the blonde shiver and whimper at the same time.

Naruto clenched his eyes close and gritted his teeth, and suddenly as if being awakened he abruptly stood up and crushed their lips. The Uchiha, being surprised and unprepared, gasped but immediately took control of the shaking blonde placing both his arms around the blonde's waist and lower back.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered, dragging the E's on raven's name longer in a breathy moan.

Sasuke grunted, gently cupping the blonde's cheeks, Naruto still slightly shaking.

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered, pushing the blonde gently down their conjoined beds.

Naruto suppressed the moan and whimper about to escape his throat, feeling the heat radiating from Sasuke's damp torso, his clothes slightly absorbing the droplets slowly while Sasuke's hair also forming droplets falling on the mattress with soft _pats_. Sasuke wasted no time to zip down the blonde's jacket zipper, letting his hands roam the tan chest under the black shirt. Naruto, not being able to take the heat, whimpered and slightly pushed the raven apart, panting heavily with trails on saliva going down his chin and neck. Sasuke felt his nether regions going tight as he admired the panting sight of the blonde beneath him.

"Sasuke," The blonde managed in between pants. "I'm not ready." He said blushing madly, although he says otherwise his body was reacting quite contradictorily.

"I know, dobe." Sasuke whispered, leaning down to kiss the blonde's forehead. "I know."

"I love you." Naruto declared softly.

Sasuke stared at the blonde beneath him. Had he heard correctly? Did the blonde just declared his love for the Uchiha?

"Wah?"

Naruto chuckled comically.

"I said I love you." Naruto repeated.

Sasuke smiled widely as he leaned down to kiss the blonde chastely on the lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, another useless chapter. The action (somewhat) starts on the next chapter. I know I'm kind of beating around the bush but I can't help it! My cheesy, romantic side is taking over! And I swear I'm not dead yet.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

* * *

**  
**

"Oi!" Kakashi rapidly knocked on the girls' door. "Wake up! It's time to leave!"

Hearing a muffled _okay, _or so he thought it was an okay, through the door he then went to the boys' room. He lifted his fist and then rapped the wooden door.

"Boys! Get up! It's time to leave!" Kakashi cleared his throat, not used to shouting too much. "Sasuke I know you're up, please hurry in waking up Naruto."

"Sure sensei," Sasuke replied. "We'll be in the lobby in twenty."

"Make it fast." Kakashi said as he went down to the lobby to pack up of refreshments.

Inside the boys' room, Sasuke was out of bed before dawn broke and was now trying to wake his blonde kitsune, who was quite frankly taking up more than half his share of the bed and had the blankets all tangled up between undistinguishable limbs.

"Naruto, wake up." Sasuke said lightly. The blonde stirred slightly.

"Wake up, we need to get to Itachi before daybreak." Sasuke shook the blonde in hoped of the blonde waking.

"Wuh?" Came the groggy and dazed reply of the blonde, his blue eyes clouded with sleep.

"Che." Sasuke smirked. "You need to get ready. We have our mission, remember?"

"Oh, right." Naruto grunted, slowly sitting up on the bed, faintly wondering to himself how he ended up horizontal on their bed but ignored that thought when he was pulled by Sasuke and was shoved at the bathroom the door slamming shut.

"Hurry up, okay?" Sasuke goaded the blonde. "If you finish within ten minutes I'll even buy you something cute from the hotel gift shop." Sasuke smirked, knowing that the blonde couldn't refuse anything cute, especially when its orange and of a feline variety.

"Promise you would?" The now alert voice of the blonde replied.

"Promise; eight minutes!" Sasuke chuckled when he heard the blonde curse at himself something about soap being slippery and manipulative bastards.

"Almost done!" Naruto called after a staggering five minutes.

Naruto was for once almost done, as he had stated. He had quickly lathered his body with soap and squeezed a coin shaped amount of shampoo on his palm and massaged it briefly onto his scalp. He would usually take his time bathing but being promised something cute if he finished within ten minutes, he couldn't and wouldn't refuse. Besides, now he can have his revenge on the Uchiha.

"Four minutes, dobe." A knock came from the other side of the door.

"I'm just rinsing the suds off!" He growled back in annoyance, desperately hoping that the suds would just come off his body and hair.

Finally getting rid of the soap and shampoo suds, he stepped out of the tub and dried his torso and hair with the complementary towel. He reached out his hand over the towel railing for his boxers, blinking a moment when he didn't find the article of clothing.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, are you done?"

"Uh-huh. But what about my clothes?"

Sasuke blinked.

_Of course! How could I forget? _Sasuke then groaned in annoyance and at himself for forgetting the blonde had no clothes.

"Are you there?" Naruto opened the door slightly, just enough to poke his head out.

"I'll go see if the Hokage packed something you could wear from Itachi's clothes." Sasuke suggested, going over the pack that contained his brother's clothes. "I'm sure aniki wouldn't mind you borrowing his spare clothes."

Sasuke then forced himself to calm down when his imagination brought up images of Naruto in Itachi's clothing, those of which are another size bigger than Sasuke's had been.

_He would look absolutely sexy. _Sasuke felt a tingling sensation on his nose; he then noticed a drop of blood come out of his nose. He wiped it quickly before the blonde could notice.

"Here, wear these for the meantime." Sasuke shoved a pair of plain black boxers with the Uchiha symbol on the left corner side of the shorts onto the blonde's face. "They're new, so don't worry." The raven handed him a pair of black trousers and the classic Uchiha shirt, the one with the big collar.

"Are you sure I could wear this?" Naruto eyed the clothes, cursing his petite frame. "Wouldn't your brother mind? What will he wear?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei have some spare and if he doesn't we'll just buy you clothes from the gift shop." Sasuke said, enjoying the half-naked (and dripping wet) kitsune.

"Perv." Naruto mumbled to himself when he noticed Sasuke's roaming eyes as he started to change.

* * *

"About time." Sakura joked with Angel beside her.

"Where's sensei?" Naruto asked, not spotting the copy nin anywhere.

"He's still getting our food for the journey." Sakura replied, giving the two boys a curious stare. "Aren't those a bit big even for you, Sasuke?"

"They're Itachi's." Naruto huffed.

"Speaking of which, come on dobe." Sasuke said, dragging the blonde to somewhere. "I promised to buy you something cute and we can check if they have some shirts you could use."

"Okay." Naruto grinned.

"Hey, wait up!" Sakura shouted after the boys, Angel already following Naruto leaving Sakura all by herself.

Just as Sakura was about to run after them a hand on her shoulder firmly gripped her so she wouldn't be able to walk. All the basic ninja training she had dedicated her life on rushed into her head, knowing what to do she ducked instantly crouching low and then swung her leg to kick the other's leg.

The other person merely jumped to avoid the attacking foot.

"Sakura."

"Ah! Sensei!" Sakura immediately stood up, sheepishly smiling and rubbing the back of her neck. "Gomen! I didn't mean it!"

Kakashi cleared his throat and gave her a small smile behind his mask.

"It's okay." He then showed Sakura a knap sack filled with food and water. "I've got the food which would hopefully keep us until we finished the mission. Now, where are the boys and Angel?"

"They went to the gift shop to find Naruto some clothes." Sakura explained still sheepish.

"Let's go get them, then." Kakashi said, walking towards the gift shop Sakura following slightly behind.

Kakashi easily found the group with Naruto's blonde hair standing out of the small crowd. Sakura watched in amusement as Naruto had trouble on what colour shirt to buy. The gift shop didn't have any orange so the blonde chose the closest closer to orange, which was pink.

"Oh come on, just get the damn shirt." Sasuke growled.

"But it's pink." Naruto pouted at the shirt. "I don't want to wear pink."

"Its either that or the blue tank top." Sakura chipped in, going inside the gift shop browsing their clothing with the hotel's logo on the front.

"I wouldn't recommend the tank top because it gets cold at night." Kakashi smiled. "But since you have Kyuubi and Sasuke for body heat, I suppose you'll be alright."

"Okay, the tank top it is." Naruto grinned as he grabbed the dark blue tank top on the front of the rack. It read small.

* * *

"Okay, so let's walk." Kakashi ordered as they exited the hotel and into the road. His group nodded in unison as they started their journey. It would take them at least half the day to get to Itachi's base.

Angel find walking with team seven quite amusing and annoying at the same time, which absolutely made no sense whatsoever to her. Naruto and Sasuke bickering over the white bunny plush's name (there were no foxes or cats available), while Kakashi and Sakura were talking about their strategies in case they were found by the Akatsuki. Angel merely shook her head in amusement, a small, undetectable smile gracing her lips.

It had already been a couple of hours since they started and Naruto was getting fidgety more than usual. Angel noticed that they passed the small bridge, which meant they were nearing the Akatsuki base. The greenery was also getting thicker and the air denser so all of them were panting. Angel could feel strong chakra flows a quarter of a mile ahead of them also meaning that the Akatsuki hideout is right where it should be.

"Excuse me but we are almost there." Angel blankly said.

Kakashi nodded, the three other teens looked at her in wonder.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"I will go ahead and call the signal for Itachi-san to come out. He would also give me a signal in return if it is safe enough for him to escape." Angel explained. "If Itachi-san do not see it fit or safe, we will make a distraction so that Itachi-san can leave."

"A good enough plan." Sasuke commented.

"We wouldn't want an elaborate plan just for a distraction." Kakashi said.

"We will wait for you here then." Sakura said.

"Don't hesitate to call for help over the earphones, okay Angel?" Naruto reassured.

Angel nodded, turned around and ran toward the Akatsuki base. Kakashi and the rest of the team hid behind their posts (bushes and trees); all their chakra flows hidden. Angel rushed to her usual spot; it was a tree with thick branches and leaves, beside the cave's small opening. She cupped her hands together and placed it to her lips and blew; a pigeon call. She waited a moment and nothing came. She checked her surroundings just in case their arrival were anticipated and yet nothing. She tried again, and a distant reply was made. The call hooted once, which meant safe.

Angel new that once its safe, Itachi would meet them about half a mile east of the cave, below the small bridge they just past. Angel smirked in victory as she hooted back her reply that they would be waiting, and rushed back towards the team.

"We will meet Itachi-san by the bridge we past." Angel said to a bunch of trees and bushes.

"We hid our chakras, that was awesome." Sakura commented as team seven came out of hiding.

"As expected of a guardian." Kakashi nodded his appreciation.

"We should go before the Akatsuki notices." Angel advised, feeling half a dozen of angry chakra coming their way.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally! A chapter updated for your reading. I apologize for the long absence, but you have to understand that aside from work, I have to study for my exams and I also have to sew my next cosplay. So, no time to actually think of the next chapter much less to actually write the damn thing.

Anyway, I'm planning on ending it soon. I hope. *^^*


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

* * *

**  
**

The team waited on the bridge a couple of agonizing moments before they heard rustling from the bushes. Angel and the rest stiffened, ready to attack in case it was the Akatsuki. Sasuke had been inching his hands on his pocket for a couple of kunai, when equally red eyes met his own. Sasuke took his chance and threw a kunai swiftly, invisible for the naked eye to see, but it flew. The opponent merely sidestepped in incredible speed, making everyone gasp in amazement except for Angel. The kunai hit the tree behind the man with a _thunk. _

"Eh?" Naruto suddenly managed. Naruto was beyond any feeling, gazing at the newcomer. _He looks exactly like Sasuke!_

"Hn." Came a grunt.

"Figures." Kakashi grinned.

"Itachi!" Sasuke confirmed, almost running over his brother to give him a huge bear hug. He's an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't do that so instead, he calmly walked over in front his brother, looked up, gave a small smile and hugged Itachi.

Itachi eagerly wrapped his arms around his little brother, trying to convince himself not to cry in public. He would have to cry later when no one is present. Itachi tightened his hold as if afraid that Sasuke might go away, and leaned his head down.

"I missed you, ototou." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Me too, aniki." Was Sasuke's raspy reply to his brother.

Itachi chuckled softly, a thing he hadn't done in years, and pulled back from the hug. Itachi surveyed his brother. He noticed that Sasuke's face had matured a bit, but looked pretty much the same. Sasuke's height had boosted up slightly but he was still taller and his body, Itachi would have to say that Sasuke's training did his body well.

Itachi tore his eyes away from his brother a moment and gazed at the rest. First his eyes landed on a pink hair, red dress and strong green eyes.

_Ah, the Haruno girl. _Itachi inspected. He had remembered her during Sasuke's toddler days and during their briefly meetings during battle.

Itachi greeted her with a nod before tilting his head slightly to gaze over Kakashi. Itachi came to the conclusion that the sensei hadn't changed much, considering he still had that vulgar book in his hands. _Will he ever put down that book?_

He then turned his attention to the ninja who's after almost everyone, Naruto. Itachi had noted that the blonde had abandoned his orange outfit for a tank top and shorts that seemed to be too big. _Is that an Uchiha crest? _Itachi raised his eyebrow at the shorts, but said nothing. He knew that Sasuke would make his move to finally tell the blonde, but he didn't think it would be that fast. Itachi noticed that the blonde's whisker marks seemed to be darker than he had last seen the container. _Not good. _

"This is all very lovely of course, but I'm afraid we have to leave before the Akatsuki notices I fled." Itachi said, his arm still on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Give him, Sasuke." Naruto ordered, mentioning the backpack.

"You might want to change into these, aniki." Sasuke suggested as he handed the bag to his brother who took it with a questioning glance. "They're your clothes."

"Right, thank you. I'll just take a second." Itachi said, taking off his Akatsuki cloak and mesh shirt.

"Wah-? Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, turning his head around quickly before blushing. "I think Sasuke meant in the bushes." The muttering blonde said.

"Innocent, Naruto." Itachi smirked in amusement, as did Sasuke.

Itachi then put on a dark blue high collared shirt, much like they used to wear in the Uchiha household, with the big Uchiha emblem on the back and a pair of white pants that fell just above his ankle. Itachi, about to put the cloak and other clothes in the bag, noticed a metal object on the bottom of the bag. His lips twitched slightly to a smile before reaching to the bottom of the bag to retrieve it. He grasped it and held it out in his hands to inspect his old hitai-ate, devoid of any scratch marks.

"You can turn around now, Naruto." Kakashi chuckled. "You too, Sakura."

"Oh, good!" Naruto said, turning around and inspecting the new Itachi. _He looks kinda cool. Did all the Uchihas look like that?_

"We better hurry and start walking otherwise, we won't be able to give us some distance from the Akatsuki when they find out." Kakashi suggested.

"Kakashi-san is correct. I sense that the Akatsuki will be after us soon." Angel said.

"Let's go then!" Naruto pumped up his fist and started walking, the group following his example.

"How is Konohagakure doing, sensei?" Itachi asked the ninja.

Itachi had remembered Kakashi during his old academy days. He had remembered his classmate who was a student of Kakashi, crying because their team had failed during the first day. Itachi then researched the sensei a bit and found out that Kakashi never passed any of his students, not until, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Itachi used to wonder why he passed the three but now he knows. _Quite a strong bunch, I suppose. The Haruno girl may not look much but she's quite intelligent. Akatsuki will definitely have a hard time fighting for Naruto's jinchuriki. _

"Konoha is at its best, I suppose. With Naruto and the rest of the former rookie nine, Akatsuki and Orochimaru will probably have a hard time fighting. Especially now that you are here to join Konoha's side." Kakashi said, lifting his head momentarily from the book.

"Isn't Angel going to fight? I am quite certain that even Orochimaru isn't aware of the existence of a guardian, especially Angel." Itachi wondered.

"It's all up to Naruto if Angel will fight or not. But I think that if Naruto forbids her to fight for him, Angel will definitely face the temptation of breaking a rule. And I think, that will be the first rule she'll break." Kakashi answered, burying his head back into his book. "Either way, this might be Orochimaru's final battle against Konoha."

"As well as the Akatsuki's." Itachi nodded, watching Sasuke and Naruto talking. Well, it was more like Naruto doing all the talking while Sasuke was listening and nodding. "Sensei?" Itachi hesitated.

"Yes?" Kakashi looked up once more. "What's the matter?"

"Are they? What I mean to say, is little brother…" Itachi had never stuttered before in his life and cursed himself for starting now. Kakashi smirked.

"Yes, they're already going out." Kakashi said.

"Oh." Itachi muttered. "Sasuke finally made his move, I see."

"The tension between them was something else, I feel like suffocating every time I'm between those two." Kakashi chuckled, remembering all the awkward moments the team had. "I'm glad they finally have each other."

"Hn." Itachi smiled gently, still watching Naruto and Sasuke talking. Naruto had leaned into Sasuke a bit, Itachi noted. _He's probably not aware of it. _"Mother would be proud."

_I wish you were here to see your baby finally trusting someone enough to let him or her love him. _Itachi smiled sadly. He would sometimes regret ever killing his family, but every time he would look at Sasuke the regret that was filling his heart would go away because he killed his family for his brother's safety. He didn't want his brother to become like a tool for the clan, like he had been.

"I'm quite certain that Naruto is the cause of that." Kakashi said. "Despite the fact that Naruto didn't had any parents to love or care for him, he learned what those feelings meant when he met Sasuke. He used to be incapable of any emotions associated to love and care."

"They are quite alike and yet so different." Itachi replied, nodding as he did so. "They both wanted acknowledgement when they needed it most but nobody gave it to them. It made them stronger."

"Yes, especially Naruto." Kakashi chuckled, remembering all the times Iruka would run around the village looking for Naruto before he could get into trouble once more. "Naruto did a lot of shit to get attention, he even vandalized the Hokage Mountain once while all Sasuke had to do is nothing and get all the attention to himself. Sasuke hated it and I think that's what made them close. Sasuke was the only other person aside from Iruka and me to truly acknowledge Naruto's true potential as a ninja and a person."

"It's quite a privilege to meet a person like Naruto. A person like him only comes once within a century." Itachi agreed.

Naruto and Sasuke had been playing some odd game that Sasuke didn't fully understand to keep the dobe busy and still, even only for just a few moments. Sasuke was truly trying to understand what they were doing but it seems that only Naruto can make sense of it. Naruto was the one who invented the game in the first place.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. "That's not part of the game!"

The two teens still unaware of everyone watching them in amusement.

"I don't understand the concept of it!" Sasuke protested.

"Its quite simple, even a monkey could understand why can't you?" Naruto countered.

"A genius wouldn't understand the game even if his life depended on it!" Sasuke bit back.

"Do I have to explain every two minutes?" Naruto asked, exasperated. "Never mind. Let's just play something else."

"Finally." Sasuke muttered, his headache starting to subside. "What do you suggest dobe? And no more of your invented games, it's quite complicated for the normal brain to understand."

"Oi! I don't see you making any suggestions, teme!" Naruto gesticulated wildly, making the rest of the group to chuckle.

"Are they always like this?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"Yeah." She giggled. "Those are their pet names for each other."

"They are quite dysfunctional." Itachi confirmed. Still watching the two decide on what to play.

"You don't know the half of it." Sakura muttered under her breath. "As if going through puberty isn't enough, I had to go through it with those two idiots. The sexual tension was so thick I can cut it with a bread knife. It's quite a miracle we're still alive. Going through puberty with those two was awkward."

"I can only imagine." Itachi smirked.

A moment of silence lapsed the group except for Naruto's constant chatter. By now, the group was quite used by Naruto's babbling that its almost background noise to them. When after a moment Naruto decided that he was tired of talking, he turned to the teen beside him. The raven in question, Sasuke, glanced at Naruto noticing the blonde was staring quite intensely.

"What?" Sasuke huffed.

"Nothing." The blonde bit his lips in curiosity.

"You're a bad liar." Sakura supplied with a smile.

After a while, Naruto and Sasuke fell back to the group so now they were walking with the team 7 on front with Kakashi, Itachi and Angel following them behind.

"I was just wondering." Naruto answered evasively.

"What about?" Sasuke asked the kitsune.

"I was wondering how come you don't look as happy as you should be now that Itachi's here." Naruto said quietly making Sasuke stop. "I hope you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Sasuke smiled softly at the blonde. "I may not look like it but on the inside I feel pretty ecstatic."

"That's good then." Naruto grinned but stiffened afterwards.

The rest of the group seemed to have noticed as they immediately started checking their surroundings.

"I…I…" Naruto started stuttering uncontrollably, he was also shaking. His eyes were frantic in worry and beads of cold sweat starting to form on his face. He seems to be seeing something, like remembering a painful memory all of a sudden.

Sasuke grabbed the boy in the shoulders, gripping him close in worry.

"What's wrong? Naruto what's the matter?" Sasuke asked the distraught blonde. "What's happening? Sensei!"

In a panic, Itachi and Kakashi activated their Sharinggan eyes and looked at Naruto. They don't see anything out of the ordinary; the fox's chakra was even suppressed. Angel closed her eyes and tried to read the blonde's mind.

_Akatsuki…I can feel…Is that them?...Orochimaru…I can't…This weird feeling…_

Angel disconnected her connection with the blonde's mind and extended the range of her chakra, trying to feel other chakra signatures. She felt her body twitch slightly when her chakra met with a large, angry and bright red chakra signature. _What is this?_

"Sensei!" Angel snapped in urgency. "It might be Orochimaru!"

"What?" Sakura asked, trying to check the blonde whether he had sustained internal injuries.

Sasuke and Itachi growled simultaneously at the mention of the snake's name. Sasuke furrowed his brows as he stared at the shaking blonde in front of him, still delusional.

"Sas'…ke…" Naruto slurred, bringing up his arms to wrap around the raven's neck. "Sasuke…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sasuke hugged back tightly, as if afraid that if he let go, Naruto would start his delusional state once more.

"Oro…chimaru." He gasped, tears edging his eyes. "He's doing… something to me."

"What is he…?" Sasuke cut his sentence short in terrible horror. The blonde boy in his arms had gone limp, pale and cold. "Naruto? Naruto!"

Hearing Sasuke screamed the blonde's name in desperation, Angel instantly went by Sasuke's side and checked for the blonde's pulse. She felt none.

"What…?"

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Yes, my exams are finally over and I have my internet back! Finally, the stupid landlady decided to fix the damn thing interfering with my wireless so, from now on I'll have more time to write and post to this story.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist. XD I'm a bastard, I know.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed so far and to those who alerted and are still reading my story.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

* * *

**  
**

_Dead? He died? _Angel thought in horror. _Impossible! _For some reason she couldn't move. _Is this how being in a panic state feels like? I don't like it. Why is my face…wet?_

"Naruto!" Sakura sobbed. Grasping a now pale hand. She hadn't found any injuries or anything suspicious in his body. _Why is he dead then?_

Kakashi stood still in alarm, he was sure Itachi was also in a loss on what to do. He activated his eye once more just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. To his absolute surprise, the blonde's heart was beating slightly.

"His heart. It's beating!" Kakashi blurted out. Itachi and Sasuke activating their eyes to confirm, and Kakashi was right. It's still beating albeit faintly.

"Thank god, Naruto." Sasuke finally let himself choke a sob as he exhaled his worries.

Sasuke took hold of the pale kitsune's face gently in his hands, he lowered himself at the blonde lying on the ground, laid his forehead against Naruto's and kissed his lips. A lone tear dropped on the kitsune's cheek. Angel was beside Sasuke, trying all her might not to break down with all these new emotions gripping her heart painfully, almost bursting. She was happy and devastated at the same time.

"Sensei, we should continue or journey to the village. Naruto needs medical attention right now and Orochimaru, frankly, is after us." Angel managed to say without stuttering but the way she said it made everyone smile slightly. She was worried.

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi ordered, covering his eye once more. "Maybe Tsunade-san knows what's happening. If we run, we'll make it before nightfall."

Sasuke stood up carrying the unconscious blonde in his arms. _He's so cold…almost as if he's…dead. _Sasuke shook his head to get rid of his train of thought, he didn't like where it was going. _I need to be strong for him; I know he's fighting. He's not going to let himself die. _Still in his thoughts, Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head to the side to look at the person. It was his brother.

"Sasuke," Itachi said comfortingly. "I know it's hard to believe but he's going to be alright. Naruto is a fighter and not to mention stubborn. I promise you Sasuke, that we will defeat Orochimaru, even if I have to die doing so."

"Brother." Sasuke sighed, his tears cascading down his cheeks endlessly. "I hope you're right. I can't lose him, not ever." Itachi hugged him at this point, not being able to stand seeing his little brother cry. "Thank you, aniki."

"Anytime, ototou." Itachi replied, letting go of his brother.

He gazed down at the boy still in Sasuke's arms and frowned. _What could Orochimaru have done to him? _The boy was pale as a sheet, beads of cold sweat still on his face, his lips are turning quite purple and he's as cold as ice. _But he's alive. Could it be? _Itachi gasped, Sasuke and the others looked at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I might know what Orochimaru is doing." Itachi said grimly, looking at Naruto's limp body.

"What is it? Does it have something to do with the Nine Tails?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi merely nodded. He then stood right in front of Sasuke and lifted the boy's tank top. It revealed a pale, lean stomach and a glowing red seal. Itachi could feel his brother stiffen.

"What…why is it glowing?" Sakura asked, her mouth covered with her hand, looking as though she's seen a ghost.

"Orochimaru managed to take control of Naruto's seal. It is another form of a mind transfer jutsu but not quite like that." Itachi explained as he did a few counter jutsu. "Orochimaru only needed Naruto's blood for it to work. Once the seal is done, Orochimaru will need a body to transfer Naruto's conscious self."

"Does that mean there's another walking, talking, living Naruto with Orochimaru?" Sasuke dangerously growled.

"Quite." Itachi answered still frowning. "The Naruto with Orochimaru isn't exactly Naruto, he's not like a shadow clone. The one with Orochimaru is Naruto's darker side; it's a slow performing jutsu. He's extracting the Nine Tails inch by inch."

"What exactly is the clone with Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"He's kind of like a mindless drone. He may look, walk and talk like Naruto but he's not Naruto. The clone doesn't have a mind of its own, that's because Orochimaru doesn't want Naruto's mind, he wants the demon." Itachi further explained.

"What jutsu did you do to it?" Kakashi then asked.

"It's a jutsu to make the process a lot slower. Normally, the jutsu will take three days but now that I slowed the process, the Nine Tails couldn't be extracted less than five days. We have a week to take out the clone and Orochimaru." Itachi said, fingering the seal. "Once the clone is gone, Naruto will be fine but since Orochimaru knew that his jutsu worked, he can do it over and over again until he gets the demon."

"But doesn't that mean both Naruto and Orochimaru will run out of chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm afraid so. The jutsu can consume so much chakra that if used once, it can only be used one more time. If used more than two times, the lack of chakra from both parties can be fatal and since its Orochimaru we're talking about, he'll try to get what he wants even if it kills him." Itachi said horridly.

"Is there a jutsu that can disconnect Orochimaru's control?" Sasuke asked.

"I think so. Maybe Tsunade-san knows." Itachi replied.

"We have to hurry then." Sasuke said, running suddenly.

The rest of the group stared after the youngest Uchiha with grim expressions. Angel following Sasuke just as fast.

"He's trying to be strong." Kakashi muttered. "It's better if they run, they'll reach the village in no time."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed silently. "I hope Tsunade-san can do something."

"Even if she can, we still have to kill Orochimaru otherwise he'll just kill Naruto." Itachi said who started walking briskly.

"We should just go to the village quickly, we'll have more back-up there." Kakashi declared, breaking into a run.

The other two joining him as well.

* * *

Sasuke had concentrated all of his chakra to his feet and ran as fast as he could. He'd been running for a half-hour already and he could see the familiar path home. Due to his haste and worry, he didn't even notice Angel following him closely behind.

_Don't worry Naruto, I won't let that snake get Nine Tails. Please, fight for me. Fight for your dreams, baby. _

Sasuke ran past the gate and guards and towards the Hokage Tower. He ignored the worried stares of the guards and the villagers as he jumped up on the Hokage's window.

"Tsunade-san, help!" Sasuke yelled.

The Hokage and Shizune quickly rushed over the teens, and took Naruto out of his arms.

"Shizune, get us a room and call all medical nins available. Now!" Tsunade barked her orders while working on Naruto. _No, not this. Not his jutsu! _"Damn it!"

In matter of seconds, three or more medic-nins came rushing in and started working on Naruto. It's was all a blur to Sasuke and Angel, Sasuke was so worried he couldn't distinguish his emotions anymore. Medic-nins were coming and going, pumping up Naruto's chest, doing some jutsu's he's never heard of, it was all too much until he passed out. Angel caught him from behind just before he hit the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm getting to the good part. It's about to end soon. So, how do you like it so far? I made a poll on my profile on whether to put a character death or not. Be sure to drop by and vote.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

* * *

**  
**

"Ugh." He groaned. He feels as if his head is splitting into two. He lifted his hands to touch his head but decided it was a bad idea because he felt his hands burning in pain.

He then tried to remember what happened and after a moment everything came back to him in a flash.

_Mission, Itachi, mind-transfer jutsu, Naruto!_

"Naruto!" He suddenly bolted upright. He was in a hospital bed with Itachi and Sakura by his bedside.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Where's Naruto? How long have I been out?"

"Naruto is finally stable, he's breathing properly. You've been unconscious for a couple of hours, Hokage-san said it was due to exhaustion." Itachi stood up and affectionately rubbed Sasuke's arm.

"Can I go see him? I want to see him." He said standing up.

"Sasuke, you need rest." Sakura protested gently.

"I want to see him!" Sasuke shouted suddenly, making Sakura gasp and Itachi raise an eyebrow. Sasuke sighed after a second as he calmed down. "I'm sorry, I just want to see him, please."

"Okay, I'll take you." Itachi said carrying his brother like Sasuke did for Naruto. "He's in the next floor up, the Hokage is still running a few tests on him."

"Hn."

"I was wrong about the jutsu he used." Itachi hesitated as he went up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke frowned, pursing his lips. "Is he still in danger?"

"The jutsu is still as complicated as I explained but this second one, Orochimaru didn't need Naruto's blood for it to work. All he needed was to be in chakra range with Naruto and he can take control of the seal." Itachi explained while opening the door to the blonde's room.

They entered the room and saw a couple of medic-nins keeping guard, Angel on a corner of the room keeping her thoughts to herself but looking quite dour. Both Uchihas nodded at the occupants before continuing inside.

"So, its kind of like the Nara clan's shadow controlling jutsu?"

"Yes, something like that." Itachi replied, placing Sasuke on a chair beside the bed.

"Is he alright now?" Sasuke asked one of the medic-nins.

"He is stable for now, but you have to understand that if not for the jutsu Itachi performed, Orochimaru has absolute control of the extracting of the Nine Tails. It means that Orochimaru can speed up, slow down or stop the process altogether if he desired." The male medic-nin explained.

"How is this possible? We didn't even feel his chakra signature." Sasuke growled.

"It is a very complicated jutsu that specializes in effectively concealing one's chakra signature. Once Orochimaru's chakra was mixed into Naruto's system, Orochimaru's chakra would act like a normal virus, like the flu. That would explain why his immune system reacted to it, if given the off chance that Naruto's body didn't react to it, it wouldn't have worked." The other replied.

The room lulled in a high-tension silence, anticipating on what to come. Sasuke turned to look at the lying blonde and noticed that he had his color back. He looks as if he was sleeping. Sasuke placed his hand gently atop the blonde's stroking it with his thumb.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered crestfallen, leaning into the blonde to kiss Naruto's forehead. "So, what do we have to do to bring him back?" Sasuke turned to the two medic-nins.

"Like Itachi-san had said before, killing Orochimaru to disconnect the jutsu is the only way." Angel said suddenly.

"Unfortunately, Angel-san is correct. There is no other way to counter the jutsu other than to eliminate the source." The male medic-nin confirmed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Excuse me." An ANBU came into room. "Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are being called by the Hokage as well as Uzumaki-san's guardian, Angel. You are to meet the Hokage in her office now." The ANBU bowed but remained.

They figured that he would be guarding Naruto for now as the three shinobi's mentioned made their way to the Hokage's office, Sasuke still leaning into Itachi for support. They knocked on the door a couple times before Shizune opened the door.

"Tsunade-san." Itachi bowed politely, Sasuke nodded his head and Angel remained quiet.

"Good, all of you are here." Tsunade cleared her throat before continuing. "You and a couple of ANBU teams will be after Orochimaru first thing in the morning tomorrow. Kakashi and a couple of jounins will also joining this mission. All you need to do is disconnect the jutsu, do everything to disconnect it; eliminate Orochimaru's entire army if needed." Tsunade growled.

"A medic-nin team will also be joining just in case." Shizune said.

"Understood." All three ninjas delivered, while bowing low.

The three ninjas exited the room with serious and grim expressions adorning their faces. Itachi and Sasuke watched Angel briskly walk back to Naruto's room. Itachi thought that Angel's just as bad as Sasuke when it comes to keeping the blonde safe.

"Should we head back to the Uchiha estate?" Itachi asked his little brother who was still clinging on his shoulder. "I mean, you're practically discharged already."

"No." Sasuke refused, shaking his head. "I want to stay with Naruto. Is it all right? I know you probably might not want to be alone in the house, especially since it's your first day back. Do you mind?"

Itachi gave his brother a small sincere smile and brought him to Naruto's room, laying Sasuke down beside the blonde on the hospital bed.

"I don't mind." Itachi said softly as he took hold of Naruto's hand. "You have to wake up soon, Naruto. I have a surprise for both you and Sasuke so you better make sure you wake up, okay Naruto?"

Sasuke gave his brother a confused look.

"What surprise?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tell you, not until Naruto wakes up." Itachi smiled and headed out for the door. "He's going to be fine, Sasuke. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right, aniki." Sasuke whispered, caressing the blonde's scarred cheek and pulling him close.

"Good night boys, you too Angel." Itachi waved and closed the door, a couple of ANBU guards on standby by the door nodded at him as he left.

"Oyasumi, Itachi." Angel said.

"G'night." Sasuke replied as he gazed at Angel who was looking intently at the bed ridden blonde.

* * *

Author's Note: Crap. Absolutely crap. It's late I know and slightly filler-ish. I'm sewing my new cosplay so I have no time at the moment. I'm cosplaying Sasuke in his Akatsuki outfit. Nice. *^^*

I promise I'll update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

* * *

**  
**

_Sasuke! Sasuke! _

_Where are you? What is this place?_

_Naruto found himself in a place he didn't recognize. Everything was dark, like he was in a really dark room with a spotlight over his head. He tried exploring the place but no matter how long he walked, no matter how many turns he took, there was only darkness enveloping him. Naruto shivered in fear, sadness and hopelessness as he slumped to the ground hugging his knees as he sobbed._

_Why am I here? Did Kyuubi finally got out of me?_

_**No, I'm not out idiot. Not yet, at least.**_

_Kyuubi? Where am I? Where are you? Am I inside with you again?_

_**No. Orochimaru is doing this to you; he's trying to extract me out of you. He's successfully doing so as we speak but slowly. I'm trying to fight the jutsu as hard as I can but I can't do it alone.**_

_What do you mean? Where am I?_

_**You're in a somewhat parallel universe in your subconscious. You're unconscious at the Konoha Hospital. You collapsed just after you and your team had Itachi.**_

_Why is Orochimaru doing this? Am I going to die?_

_**I'm not sure what Orochimaru wants with me, probably the whole world domination crap or revenge. As for you dying… there is a high possibility that you'll make it out alive, scarred but alive. However, you know how dirty that snake works so there's no guarantee that you'll live.**_

_What? What about you? Naruto sobbed harder. Are you dying?_

…

_Kyuubi answer me! _

_**Yes. I'm sorry, kitsune. I'm fighting all I can and I'm sure everyone in Konoha is trying to find a way to stop Orochimaru. Don't worry about me Naruto; I've been alive for more than a couple of centuries. Worry about the people you have at home waiting for you. You have to fight, kitsune. Fight for your dreams. Fight for Sasuke. Fight, so you could live.**_

_Kyuubi, you can't die. Please, don't die. Naruto cried harder, talking to the darkness. You've been as close to a mother to me. You've always been there for me; always healing me when I got beat up; always cheering me up when I feel like crap; teaching me how to live on my own. Naruto looked up at the light, closing his eyes in both pain and tears. KYUUBI! Don't leave me!_

_**I'm right here, kitsune. I'm glad you look at me that way. I admit that you've been a son to me. So, don't give up Naruto. For you, I'm not going anywhere.**_

_I'll fight. I'll fight for my dreams, for Sasuke, for my life but also for you. You can't leave me, Kyuubi! You can't die!_

_**I'll try my best, Naruto. We have to fight together so we can get out of here together.**_

_Naruto stood up, wiped hi cheeks devoid of tears and cleared his throat._

_Wherever you are Kyuubi, I promise, we'll get out of this together! And we'll kill that snake Orochimaru and his deceitful assistant Kabuto. _

_**I'm counting on it, kitsune. I've got to go, this talking to you in your mind thing takes a lot of my energy. Don't worry; I won't make it that easy for him to take me out.**_

_Are you sure you're going to be fine?_

_**Don't worry about me; just try to get out of here.**_

_How do I get out? What can I do?_

_**I'm fading, kitsune. Try to wake up, like you're asleep... It won't work if you don't… believe in yourself.... It also won't work… if you think there's …nothing worth waking… up to. You have to remember…kitsune…Remember all…the good times…I'll see you later, kitsune.**_

_No, wait! Kyuubi!... _

_Naruto sighed, as if defeated. Kyuubi…_

_Kyuubi's voice kept echoing in his head. _

_I have to wake up!_

_Naruto laid back down on the ground, sighing as he closed his eyes placing his arms on his stomach. He concentrated on waking up, thinking about being Hokage someday, about Sasuke and his 'family', and thinking about Kyuubi. Unbeknown to Naruto, his surroundings were starting to change slightly. The darkness slowly ebbing away. Naruto noticed a familiar voice calling his name. He wanted so much to wake up and reach it._

_Naruto…_

_Naruto…_

_Naruto!_

Sasuke woke up with the machines attached to the blonde's pulse beeping in alarm. Sasuke sat up to see the blonde sweating and thrashing in bed. He was about to yell for a medic-nin when a medic-nin burst though the door with Tsunade hot in her tail.

"What happened?" Tsunade asking wildly as she started to check the blonde's vital status.

"I don't know. I woke up to the machines' alarm and him thrashing and sweating." Sasuke was surprised his voice didn't neither crack nor stutter. Sasuke got out of the way and collapsed on the chair closest to the bed. "What's happening to him?" He barely whispered.

"Nothing bad, actually it seems to me that our ray of hope has come." Tsunade smiled as she heaved a relieved sigh.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, noticing that Angel was by the doorway.

"Naruto seems to be fighting to wake up." The medic-nin said cheerfully, double-checking the charts.

"Will he?" Sasuke asked.

"We can't tell." Tsunade smiled sadly. "Its all up to him now."

They watched the blonde calm down from thrashing. His cheeks flushed slightly and sweat dampening his forehead and hair a bit. His brows knit together in agitation and determination. They eyed the blonde closely, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he saw the blonde's lips part slightly.

"Sas…ke…" The blonde whispered, barely audible but they heard.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stood up from his chair and clasped his hand with the blonde's, bring it up to his lips to kiss it. "Naruto, can you hear me?"

_**Naruto…can…hear me?...**_

_Sasuke? Is that you?_

The people in the room watched the tear jerking scene in anticipation, as if just waiting for the blonde to wake up.

"Naruto, please baby, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Sasuke whispered, leveling his forehead against the blonde's. "Please, squeeze my hand baby."

_**Squeeze my hand…baby…**_

_Sasuke._

Sasuke felt his hand twitch from movement. He looked down at their joined hands and noticed the tan hand squeezing his own ivory one weakly. Sasuke smiled in renewed hope and joy.

"Oh, Naruto." Sasuke leaned back, kissing the scarred cheek. "Wake up soon, okay? Everyone's waiting for you to get better."

_**Wake up soon…okay?**_

_Okay._

"Sas'ke…" The blonde muttered one more as his hand lost its grip and went limp.

"Dobe." Sasuke chuckled to himself quietly before tucking in the blonde on the bed like before. He tilted his head to look at Tsunade and the medic-nin leaving the room.

"Be ready for the mission tomorrow, brat." Tsunade said, taunting the Uchiha. "Get some sleep, both of you." Tsunade pointing her line of vision at Angel still immobile by the doorway.

Angel had been woken by the blonde's thrashing and groaning, she waited a few moments before calling out a medic-nin just to be sure but before the moment ended the machines started wailing. Angel bolted out of there in a nanosecond, calling out the Hokage and a medic-nin.

Angel watched the raven-haired teen laid back down beside the blonde on the bed and wrapped a protective arm over the blonde's waist. Soon enough, the Uchiha drifted fast asleep. She too, could feel sleep overtaking her consciousness and sank in a chair by the door, exhausted.

_I'll wake up. I promise._

* * *

_  
_

Author's Note: Yep. So, did you like it? I got bored at only showing the normal POV's so I decided to give you a preview of what Naruto is undergoing.

I'll update soon, I promise. HAHAHA! LOL O.o


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Author's Note: There was a reviewer that asked me why Naruto didn't just merge with Kyuubi, my answer is: They can't. Because not only is Orochimaru already extracting Kyuubi, if Kyuubi and Naruto is to merge, poor little Naruto will also die because no matter what, we all know Orochimaru would try to get what he wants. If killing Naruto is the only way to extract Kyuubi, then he'll gladly do so.

So yeah, kind of a long-winded explanation but it serves its purpose. Thank you to all those who reviewed so far! Thank you for being patient with me!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

* * *

**  
**

Sasuke woke up with a start. Looking at the blonde teen unconscious beside him, he sighed sadly. He looked outside the window barely seeing the sun rising from the Hokage Mountain, it would take at least another hour for the sun to completely show itself to the world. He glanced at the clock by the doorway, noticing that Angel was nowhere to be seen; the clock read five minutes to six. Knowing that their mission will start soon, he got out of bed carefully, making sure the blonde was comfortable as ever and headed out for his home, but not before giving the blonde a loving kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke's head was down, completely ignoring the world as he made his way home where he was sure Itachi would be making breakfast. His thoughts were full of Naruto, running all possible scenarios that may happen on their mission. He thought of how happy he would be if he saw Naruto smiling and hugging him when he woke up, he though of how miserable he would be if the blonde would never wake up, he thought of him dying just for the blonde and how he would die happy knowing the blonde would live, he thought of everything.

He sighed sadly once more as he opened the gates of their house; he hadn't been in his house since he came back from Orochimaru. He never really liked the idea of living in a huge house all by himself and he was wondering how Itachi managed. Sasuke opened the familiar dark oak door, creaking creepily to announce his arrival and entered while putting aside his shoes.

"Sasuke, is that you?" The resonant baritone of his older brother broke the silence.

"Yeah, its me." He replied with a hoarse voice. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Itachi then appeared from a hallway coming from the kitchen and inspected his little brother's state. "I made breakfast. Be sure to eat after you get cleaned up."

"Don't worry, I will." Sasuke said tonelessly, walking toward the stairs for the bathroom. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Hn."

Itachi frowned at Sasuke's state of mind. Sasuke seemed to be more depressed than usual. Itachi exhaled loudly and went back to the kitchen to check on the eggs he was frying.

_Don't worry too much, ototou. I promise that we'll get our Naruto to wake up._

**

"Good, you're all here." Tsunade said gravely, placing her chin on top of her hands, which were clasped and propped on her desk.

The people inside the Hokage's office nodded. With Sasuke in front, Itachi right beside him on his left side, next to Itachi was Kakashi, then Sakura with Angel by the doorway. Team Gai, Team 8 and Team 9 were also present.

"According to Jiraiya, Orochimaru's hideout is fifteen miles South-East of Sound. Orochimaru has reinforced more henchmen, especially since he known's we're going after him. So be careful with that. Jiraiya has also informed me that Sasuke's old team, Team Hebi, was it? Are also after Orochimaru, if given a chance, talk them into being an alliance in exchange for their persona grata here in Konohagakre." Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise but said nothing. He knew that his old team hated Orochimaru but he never thought they'd go after the snake sanin.

"Is that understood?"

"Hai!" The teams chorused.

"Do whatever it takes to disconnect the jutsu. Kill every single ninja under Orochimaru if necessary; we don't care! Disconnect it no matter what!" Tsunade ordered harshly, standing up from her seat. "Naruto's life is in the balance, so be careful! We don't want unnecessary deaths, understood?"

"Hai!" The teams barked once again.

"Good, fall out!"

The moment Tsunade dismissed them, the ninjas exited with a bunch of blur and wind. They were so fast for the naked eye to see. Tsunade flopped down on her seat, exhaling her frustration. She sincerely hopes that everything will be fine, not to mention Akatsuki still after them. She could only hope that Akatsuki hadn't heard of Naruto's capture and go after Konoha instead.

"Shizune." Tsunade called.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Shizune came out off her corner with a clipboard on hand.

"Call in Jiraiya for me please, better yet just tell him to get some information on the Akatsuki." Tsunade sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples.

"Hai." Shizune bowed and hastily do her assigned task.

Tsunade inspected her desk and read a couple of paperwork's from the Kazekage. It said that the Leaf villagers have made it without any trouble and are all safe, especially the patients. It also read that the Kazekage was sending reinforcements to join the group after Orochimaru.

"I hope this crap ends soon." She sighed once more. "I need a vacation."

* * *

"Sasuke, calm down!" Itachi barked at his little brother ahead of him a couple of feet, going at the top of his speed.

Sasuke merely growled and gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, anger clearly showing in a violent shout. "Stop being so foolish!"

Sasuke halted suddenly and slowly turned around. Their team, consisting of Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Itachi looked in surprise; Angel was surprised but didn't show it. Sasuke's expression was blank, he was emotionless but you could see his tears falling freely. His eyes were cold in pain and loss. Itachi took a tentative step toward Sasuke with his arm outstretched.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked barely a whisper.

"No." Sasuke's reply was clipped and short. He was being distant which broke Itachi's heart. "Don't touch me."

"Sasuke, we all need to calm down so we could get to Naruto faster." Sakura amended.

"Don't butt in!" Sasuke yelled birds nearby flew in fright. The group gasped in surprise. "Stop assuming that you know what I'm feeling because you don't!"

"Sasuke, you're not the only one that cares for Naruto. We love him too." Sakura countered softly.

"That's what I'm saying! The way you love Naruto is different from the way I love him!" Sasuke yelled his fists clenched on both his sides.

Itachi wasn't sure on how to approach his brother at all; he's never seen Sasuke with such violent passion of love and loss before.

"To you people and everyone else, you lost a good shinobi, a loyal friend, an even better brother but to me, I lost more than that." Sasuke let his tears flow freely as he declared his love for the blonde.

"Sasuke, please." Itachi whispered desperately. "Let me help you so we can get to him faster. Being hasty wouldn't do us any good at all."

"Just please, leave me alone for a while." Sasuke bowed his head and turned around his back facing the team. "I know that what I'm doing is foolish and stupid but please, I need to feel the reassurance that he'll be fine."

Sasuke started walking slowly and soon Itachi followed in step with his little brother with the rest of the team following the two Uchihas. Sasuke ignored Itachi and Itachi took that as a good thing. They walked for a couple of hours, the sun already down two hours ago but neither Uchihas made a sign of stopping, so they didn't. They only needed a few more miles before they reached their checkpoint that was just outside the boundary of Sound, where they were sure Naruto was being held prisoner.

* * *

Author's Note: I know its really late! Sorry for that! I'm just getting ready for university and my new cosplay isn't finished yet, so I have a lot to stress about. I try to update and write as fast as possible but I still have yet to perfect time management. Sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I know it's really late! Sorry for that! I'm just getting used to university life and that's not really an excuse. Gomen!

* * *

"Kabuto." A raspy voice called.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?" The young white haired apprentice bowed in respect.

Orochimaru was in his chambers, lying down on his bed with his back propped up on the headboard. Kabuto hated the fact that his master looked so exhausted and he couldn't do anything about it. Orochimaru was thin to the point where his bones are jutting out; he was sweating over every simple task as well as panting. And it was all because of the stupid jutsu, Kabuto thought.

"Any reports on the clone?" Orochimaru rasped out.

"Unfortunately, no master." Kabuto frowned. "Actually, Naruto seems to be holding onto consciousness and the Nine-tail's chakra. It would be lethal for you if we continue."

"Ah, I knew dealing with that idiot is troublesome." Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

"What would be your next step, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked giving his master a glass of water that he knew wouldn't help at all. "Should we continue the completion of the jutsu?"

"No, we won't be completing it. A day more like this in this state for me, I would die." Orochimaru said. "Naruto-kun is a strong opponent, don't doubt that even for a second Kabuto. He may look like an idiot but his capabilities surpasses those of yours, maybe even mine."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow in shock. Orochimaru never praises anyone for no reason, even with Sasuke he would never praise or compliment Sasuke in an almost affectionate manner.

"Even without the Nine Tails could Naruto be that strong?"

"Let's just say that Naruto may not be a prodigy or a genius, but even without the Nine Tails, he could still beat you without any trouble." Orochimaru smirked at seeing his assistant squirm and frown. "Naruto has an ungodly amount of chakra at his disposal even without the assistance of the demon. He is the son of the previous Yondaime, after all."

"Naruto is the son of the late Yondaime?" Kabuto asked in mid disbelief. "Does Naruto know?"

"Yes, Naruto indeed is the last member of the Namikaze clan much like the last two remaining Uchihas. I am assuming that Naruto knows this, if not well then too bad. You could clearly see the resemblance." Orochimaru said before bursting into another round of coughs.

"You should stop the jutsu, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto frowned more deeply. "I have been informed by our sources that Konoha had sent out quite a large of shinobis to kill you."

"Ah, no worries. I'm sure our henchmen can handle them to give me enough time to disconnect it." Orochimaru sat up properly and bit his thumb to draw blood. "This process takes time, Kabuto. Make sure they don't find out I'm disconnecting the jutsu." He said before doing a few intricate had seals. "Fight back, understood?"

"Of course, master." Kabuto bowed in respect before exiting the room to leave his master finish the disconnection.

* * *

The teams went together, except for a team of ANBU that the Hokage had instructed them to do so. They were nearing the border of Sound, near Orochimaru's old base. The teams together now were the rookie nine, including Sai and Angel. Itachi had opted to stay with Naruto just in case something is to happen, he could immediately send out a summon messenger.

Angel could feel something. She wasn't sure what it is but it had Naruto's chakra signature lingering with it.

_Is that Orochimaru's chakra signature?_

"Kakashi-san, Sasuke-san." She called suddenly, making the teams stop.

"Yes? Is something the matter?" Kakashi asked tensely.

Every one of them was. They could feel the atmosphere was intense, everyone thinking their own thoughts of the upcoming battle. Is it even going to be one?

"What is it, Angel?" Sasuke asked.

"I could feel Naruto-san's chakra signature with someone else's, I am assuming it must be Orochimaru's." Angel explained.

"Is it a good thing or bad thing?" Kiba asked suddenly, Akamaru barking with Angel's theory. "Akamaru says something's happening, Naruto's chakra signature is fading."

The group formed a somewhat collective gasp. Does that mean Naruto's dying?

"What does that mean?" Sasuke voiced his question.

"I am not sure, but assuming the worst, Naruto-san's chakra must be fading. We have to hurry." Angel said, monotonously.

Sasuke could feel his chest tighten painfully, his heart beating faster, and he could feel the oncoming tears. Sasuke shook his head to clear out all negative thoughts. He had to keep himself from crying otherwise he wouldn't be able to concentrate on getting Naruto back.

"We should head out then." Shikamaru nodded and without a second more to spare, all of them ran.

Hopefully, they'd make it on time to save the blonde.

* * *

_**Kit, something's happening.**_

_What is it, Kyuubi?_

_Naruto was still in his place. The dark place that he hates but grew accustomed to. He was sitting on the floor with his legs curled up close to his chest, his head on his knees._

_**I'm getting stronger. Can't you feel it? You're also getting stronger. **_

_Kyuubi chuckled happily._

_What does that mean? Am I dying? Are we dying?_

_**No, we are absolutely not dying. That old snake must have run out of his won chakra before he managed to extract mine.**_

_Does that mean we will be waking up soon?_

_**Apparently. Do you hear it?**_

_Hear what?_

_**Exactly.**_

_What?_

_**See you, kit.**_

_Before Naruto could ask Kyuubi what the hell he was saying, he felt his head spin and his body twitching violently. He was confused and before he knew it, he blanked out._

Itachi had been in the spare couch near Naruto's bed reading a book and relaxing when he felt an immense big shock of chakra drop inside the room. It was like an invisible bomb that you can only feel the effects rather than see. It felt strong, fierce and huge. Before he could call in a medic-nin, the machines started beeping again, like it had done once before with Sasuke.

Itachi stood up suddenly, went beside the blonde to inspect whether the change in chakra was his' and called in a medic-nin.

"Naruto?" Itachi questioned feebly. "Can you hear me?"

The blonde stirred violently for a moment before the medic-nins came in and injected sleeping pills.

"Why are making him sleep? He's supposed to wake up, insufferable fools!" Itachi growled.

"It's not for making him sleep, it's for his body to calm down." The medic-nin retorted coldly. "Whether you like it or not Uchiha-san, we have to do our job properly. Excuse us."

"Stupid medics." Itachi exhaled tiredly and sat down by the bed. "I hope you wake up soon, Naruto."

"Sasu…ke?" The tan face contorted slightly before eyes begin to flutter open. "Sasuke?" Was the husky voice.

"Naruto?" Itachi hovered over the blonde, grabbing his hand. "Naruto, it's me Itachi. Are you feeling alright?"

"Itachi?" Naruto weakly replied. "I'm fine. Where's Sasuke?"

"They were sent out on a mission to get you. I wouldn't think they would make it this fast."

"They didn't." Naruto replied sleepily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't stay awake. Too tired." Naruto began to fall back to sleep. "Make sure they get back immediately. Orochimaru wouldn't let them know he failed."

_Damn, _Itachi thought.

* * *

"We need to move out before they get us, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto demanded weakly, still hating the fact that his master was indisposed at the time being.

"What do you think I've been trying to do faster all this time?" Orochimaru growled and glared at his apprentice. "I'm not exactly smelling the roses."

"Forgive me, my lord but," Kabuto gazed at the entrance of the hideout. "I have just been recently informed by one of our henchman that the Konoha shinobi's are quite determined. They have managed to almost kill all of our henchmen within the span of three hours."

"Don't you think I know that, simpleton?" Orochimaru seethed.

Kabuto can tell his master was keeping his wrath to himself, which to him (Kabuto), was quite creepy and a feat. Never had Kabuto seen – or heard – Orochimaru use the term 'simpleton' on him, because quite frankly, he isn't one. That just goes to show how angry Orochimaru is at the moment.

"I beg for forgiveness, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed hastily.

"Forget it, Kabuto." Orochimaru coldly stated. "Just make sure that those shinobi's don't get inside the lair."

"Yes, of course." Kabuto nodded and exited his master's chambers.

* * *

Itachi had been momentarily frozen for about a minute and then decided that the best thing to do was to summon his messenger ravens to give the memo to both Kakashi and the Hokage. He was still in the hospital with Naruto. He wouldn't leave the blonde behind with those unqualified medics and besides, the blonde, although still asleep, was looking quite healthy.

Tsunade was in a panic. For once in her life she didn't know what to do with herself when Itachi's summon gave her the message. She thought about dispatching a group of ANBUs to pull the previews team out of the battlefield but time would be in the essence. Tsunade decided to trust Itachi's summoned ravens and wait for the team to hopefully come back alive and unscathed.

"Itachi?" Naruto called for the raven, the blonde still propped up on his hospital bed.

"Yes, Naruto? Are you thirsty?" Itachi replied softly.

"Yeah. Can you get me a glass of water, please?" Naruto requested with a rather weak smile.

Itachi stood up from the couch, and picked up a glass of water from the bedside table. He place the tip of the glass just below the blonde's bottom lip and tilted it as Naruto drank the cool refreshing water.

"Any word from Kakashi and the others?" Naruto asked after he gave Itachi a thankful smile.

"I'm afraid not. Although, Tsunade-sama had been informed about their situation but, unfortunately I don't know what she has planned." Itachi sighed heavily, sitting down on the bed beside Naruto.

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Naruto gave a weak smile that hurt Itachi's heart.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Konoha nins are too stubborn to die, especially your friends." Itachi smiled. "I would know I was spying for Akatsuki after all."

"I hope you're right Itachi." Naruto looked down sadly on his entwined fingers on his lap. "I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if anything bad happens to them, especially to Sasuke." He finished huskily, tears prickling his eyes.

"Hey, don't be like that." Itachi said softly, wrapping his arms around the blonde. Naruto buried his head further into Itachi's chest as he let out his frustrations. "What would Sasuke say if he saw you like this?"

"He'd say that I was being a dobe and a cry baby." Naruto said through his sniffles as Itachi chuckled at the blonde's reply.

"Yeah, that would be his usual response, wouldn't it?" Itachi smiled, rubbing the blonde's back in circles.

After a moment, Itachi noticed the blonde's breathing evened and his shoulders lax. Itachi chuckled once more when he saw the blonde peacefully sleeping on his shoulders. He rearranged his arms so that Naruto would be leaning on the bed instead of his shoulders.

* * *

SO SORRY FOR THE SUPPER LATE UPDATE. THIS SHALL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR THIS STORY. THIS WILL BE OPEN FOR ADOPTION THOUGH. CONTACT ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. =]


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

Itachi had been drifting off to sleep when the door slammed open. He instantly jumped, wide-awake and alert, Angel by Naruto's bedside, having just arrived an hour ago being summoned by the Hokage to help Itachi look after the blonde. Two distinct thuds echoed inside the room, bodies hitting the floor, a lone figure with a cloak pausing at the doorway. The thuds were from the two ANBUs guarding the door.

"Konan," Itachi growled with a glare, his blood-limit activating in fury.

"Itachi-kun," Konan greeted sweetly with a slightly insane smile on her face.

_She's quite capable,_ Angel thought. _It might take me awhile to defeat her._

"What is your purpose?" Itachi asked coldly, his Sharinggan spinning wildly.

"I have come to take the vessel with me," Konan took a step inside the room. "Now, out of my way!" She yelled, stretching her arms out and parting them.

A wild gush of wind broke the windows open, rushing inside the room. Naruto remaining asleep, Angle growled and jumped into the air flipping mid-air, landing behind the shocked Akatsuki member with a small knife placed against Konan's neck, Angel's other hand gripping the blue-haired villain tightly at the hair. Konan winced and let out a small muttered curse, trying to yank Angel's hands away.

Itachi took Konan's distraction as a chance to get Naruto out of the room, however he guessed that more Akatsuki members littered around the town hence the safest place he could think of was either the Hokage's house or the Uchiha mansion (having been relocated an rebuilt). He enveloped Naruto with the blankets and carried him, looking out the window surveying the ground for Konan's accomplices. Finding none, he jumped out and before he could hit the ground he had already transported both of them into the mansion.

Feeling disturbed, Naruto groaned, grabbed his head in pain and opened a bleary eye. Noticing that he was in unfamiliar territory, he sat up in alertness.

"Calm down, you're safe," Itachi soothed the blonde.

"Itachi? Where are we?" He frowned. "Where's Angel? What happened?"

"The Akatsuki reached the village, a member found you in your hospital room," Itachi explained, setting Naruto down on the couch. "Angel's fighting her off, I brought you here just in case."

"But, Angel!" Naruto jumped. "We have to help her!" The blonde proclaimed and started pacing.

"She can handle herself, believe me." Itachi sighed, pushing Naruto back down onto the couch. "She's had worse."

"But we can't just sit here and wait! We have to do something to help the village, we have to fight!" Naruto stood up once more, looking for the door and before he could bolt out of the house, Itachi had gripped his arm tightly.

"I know, but we have to wait for either Angel or the Hokage to come here before we can go out and fight." Itachi placated the eager blonde.

"But!"

"No buts!"

"Fine," Naruto sighed in resignation. "How are the others?"

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked and Naruto gave a small nod. "They haven't responded yet but I'm pretty sure they got the message."

"I'm worried," Naruto whispered.

"I know, me too." Itachi confessed, placing an arm around the blonde's petite shoulder. "But I have faith in all of them,"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled sadly, closing his eyes imagining Sasuke's smirking face.

* * *

"Argh, shit!" Sasuke yelled in frustration, decapitating an arm of a faceless minion. "This is taking forever!"

"I know, something must be wrong," Kakashi said as he punched a Sound-nin, bringing him down. "Orochimaru wouldn't let his ninjas do all the dirty work for him, he must be out of chakra."

Akamaru barked wildly, running around in frantic circles, chasing for a black raven. Sasuke recognized it immediately as one of Itachi's messenger birds.

"They're Itachi's," Sasuke frowned; reaching out his arm into the air, calling the bird to land on his wrist.

"But why?" Kiba asked, kneeling down on to calm down his companion.

"Let's find out," Kakashi said, nodding at Sasuke to open the message scroll around the bird's leg.

Sasuke untied the scroll and read the content quickly, his eyes widening marginally at every sentence.

"We have to go back!" Sasuke declared, dropping down the scroll as the bird disappeared. "Naruto's awake, Orochimaru's playing with us."

Everyone contemplated for a moment and just when Kakashi was going to order everyone that they were going back, a shield barrier surrounded them.

"What the hell?" Neji grumbled, his Byakugan activating, inspecting the barrier and where it came from.

He followed the faint trail of chakra leaking out of the dome barrier; they led out into the forest, just behind the lair.

"It's coming from the lair!" Neji said.

"It's either from Orochimaru or someone strong enough to make one to keep us trapped," Ten-Ten noted, flinging an experimental kunai at the dome. To nobody's surprise it ricocheted back, almost hitting Lee on the leg.

"What color is the chakra? Blue or red?" Sasuke asked.

"A darkish blue," Hinata confirmed.

"It's from Kabuto," Sasuke scowled. "Orochimaru's chakra is red."

"Very astute, Sasuke-kun," A soft and pleasant voice interrupted them. "I never knew you paid enough attention to the people around you to notice their chakra signature." Kabuto chuckled evilly.

Sasuke took a fighting stance and growled, the others doing the same. Kakashi placed a calming hand on Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him back a bit.

"No, Sasuke," Kakashi frowned. "Leave this to me." Kakashi said as he lifted his eye patch, Sharinggan already spinning madly.

Kabuto chuckled, entering the barrier that he made. The barrier separated like he was passing through a curtain of water. Being trapped in the barrier reminded Sakura somewhat of Haku's ice mirrors.

"It doesn't matter who I fight, the outcome will be the same," Kabuto declared haughtily. "Everyone of you shall die."

* * *

A splatter was heard, probably blood, before an ominous thud hit the floor. She smirked before exhaling her last breath, she had done her purpose, and she can die in peace.

* * *

Whoa! Cliffhanger! =]

I know it's been forever since I updated, and although the story is adopted by **ansatsusha666**, I'm still planning on finishing this. It's almost finished anyway but you have to follow **ansatsusha's** version!

Leave a review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

Angel let out an exasperated growl before dropping the kunai to the floor dripping with blood. She had managed to kill Konan with the expense of a deep gash of wound from her shoulder to just above her elbow. She winced when she tried to clean it but gave up when it hurt too much.

She sighed once more to calm down and ignore the pain; she closed her eyes and concentrated. She has to find Naruto and Itachi; otherwise her task would be for nothing. Angel growled when she couldn't feel the blonde's chakra signature anywhere.

_Where is he? _She frowned, _I hope he's safe with Itachi-san._

She closed her eyes once more and extended her search. When she felt a hint of the blonde's chakra, she jumped instantly, knowing the place where they were hiding.

She quickly transported to the backyard of the mansion, knowing that Itachi will notice her arrival. She was correct, the moment she appeared on the Uchiha Mansion yard, Itachi was at her side with a replenishing drink and a healing jutsu.

"I-Itachi-san," Angel managed to grunt out from the throbbing shoulder. "Is Naruto-kun…?"

"He is well, Angel," Itachi softly murmured. "You on the other hand, must rest. Quickly, we must go inside so I can properly heal your wounds."

"Must… pro-protect…Naruto-kun," She said groggily, already feeling the effects of fatigue and stress on her body.

"Yes, I know you must," Itachi carried her in his arms, swiftly and determinedly stalking towards the room where Naruto was currently resting. "However, we must heal your wounds before you can be of any assistance to Naruto-kun."

Itachi heard a faint mumble of agreement, he ignored it when he felt Angel go limp at his arms. He indulged himself to a moment of panic before realizing she has merely fell unconscious. Itachi relaxed his hold a bit and thought to himself that it would be easier and more efficient if she were to be healed unconscious.

"How is Angel?" Naruto asked before Itachi could completely enter the room. "Did she suffer any major injury?"

"It is quite unlikely that she has afflicted anything fatal, she is fatigued and had just received a huge wound to her shoulder," Itachi said quickly to placate the worried blonde. "I must first clean her wounds, I am quite glad that she is unconscious for she is in immense pain at the moment."

"Is it my fault?" Naruto asked guiltily. "It's my fault she's like this, isn't it?"

"No, Naruto-kun," Itachi sighed as he started to clean Angel's shoulder wound. "You cannot have controlled anything that has transpired at us, she is only doing what she thinks feels right."

Naruto was silent for the entire time Itachi was healing Angel. Itachi had just come back from the restroom after cleaning the bloodied washcloth when he stiffened a moment. Naruto noticed and was about to ask when Itachi relaxed and gave the blonde a small comforting smile.

"My raven had just successfully relied its message to the rescue team, they are heading back as we speak." Itachi said quite softly, relieved that his brother and the rest of the team are safe so far. "We should rest, the Hokage has not contacted us on any further incidents regarding the Akatsuki."

"Yeah," Naruto exhaled, relieved that he will be seeing Sasuke in a couple of days.

"Do not worry so much, Naruto-kun," Itachi comforted softly, pulling Naruto's bed covers up to the blonde's chin and tucking in the sides. "Sasuke has a penchant for avoiding death, so does the rest of the rescue team," The tall young man said, stroking the blonde's cheek with his the pad of his thumb, almost cupping the tan face. "Have faith in them."

Naruto allowed himself to shed a tear, just one and leaned his face into the warm comforting hand. Itachi was about to pull away, ready for resting on his own bed, when he felt the blonde stir.

"Itachi?" The pained voice asked.

"Naruto-kun? What's the matter?"

"I just…can you stay? With me, please? I can't sleep without Sasuke, with you beside me, I can at least pretend that he's with me." Naruto looked up hopefully at the tall raven.

"Of course, Naruto-kun," Itachi said instantly. He understood the need for physical comfort during times of despair. "I shall grab my blankets and be with you shortly."

A minute or so later, Itachi had grabbed his blankets and settled in the bed beside the blonde. Naruto had abandoned any reserved shyness and practically draped himself over the raven. Itachi heard the blonde mumble something he was unable to decipher but something to do with hope and not minding.

"Of course I do not mind," Itachi whispered, bringing Naruto closer to him in a brotherly embrace. "Sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"G'night, 'Tachi," Naruto mumbled, burying his face into the broad shoulder. "G'night, 'Suke."

* * *

"Oh, for the love of!" Kiba growled, evading a flying kunai that all but cut his ear clear off his head. "We need to get out of here!"

"We have no choice! We have to defeat Kabuto before he could release the shield," Neji declared angrily, taking down the last of the henchmen Orochimaru sent after them.

"Well, I was certainly hoping that one of them would have at least killed one of you," Kabuto sneered. "Now, who shall I fight first?"

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed, tilting his head towards the darkening sky. "The forest can feel the disturbance, I sense victory."

Kabuto laughed maniacally, "You cocky bastard!," Kabuto then charged towards Kakashi with a katana at his hands. "Go die!"

Kakashi simply hummed, narrowing his eyes before he took off towards the other ninja. His hands formed into a fast jutsu, his Sharinggan spinning wildly. Sasuke gasped in surprise, running towards his mentor.

"You idiot! You can't use that! You'll die!" Sasuke yelled hysterically. "Kakashi! Stop!"

Before Sasuke could take any step closer to the charging ninjas, he felt two pair of hands grab him by his shoulders and waist, pulling him back to a safer distance.

"Let go of me! He'll die if he uses that jutsu!" Sasuke growled, struggling to be released from their hands.

"Sasuke!" Neji shook his friend by the shoulders. "Calm down! He's doing what he thinks is best for our safety and survival! Do not compromise it by standing in their way."

"You don't understand! That jutsu is unstable and unpredictable-"

"Blood Absorbing Jutsu!"

For a moment, there was nothing. Not a sound, not a movement, not even the wind was present. Then, there was white and nothing else.

* * *

So, so, so? How is it so far? I just love cliffhangers. I haven't updated in a while, I hope you can forgive me. I shall atone by trying to, note: trying to, finish this thing by the end of the month.

It's nearly finished anyway, so yeah.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Sasuke felt like his head was going to explode, his migraine was on full force and the vein on the side of his forehead by his sideburns was throbbing madly. He felt stirring from his side, and when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Neji coming out of his unconscious spell.

Neji groaned and before he could open his eyes he felt a hand gently stroking his forehead.

"Neji," Sasuke roused. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Neji whispered, his head felt like it was going to explode and his chest was heavy making it hard to breathe. "What happened?"

Both boys took a look around, they noticed that the whole clearing was destroyed. The trees were shattered, scorched even and the green grass was now smoking black ash. The rest of their group lay scattered all over the field, either unconscious or groaning from pain. At the far end of the field, Neji saw movement.

"Sasuke!" Neji pointed about ten meters to his west. "I think it's Kakashi."

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled, running toward the limp mass on the ground.

When Sasuke reached the body, he was surprised to see Kakashi with only a few scratches here and there and a broken ankle but nothing fatal. Sasuke heard the older man moan, and Sasuke hastily helped Kakashi on his feet.

"Argh," Kakashi groaned, slightly tightening his jaw because of his broken ankle. "Hurts like a bitch."

"That's it?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "Hurts like a bitch? What the hell, Kakashi! I thought you were going to die using that weird jutsu."

"You have so little faith in your teacher, Sasuke," Kakashi smirked a bit. "Of course I wouldn't use a jutsu that would compromise everybody's health," He paused and as if a lightbulb went off in his head, "Where's Kabuto? Did he escape?"

Neji, who was done checking up on the rest of the group, came to Kakashi's other side to help Sasuke carry the man.

"He's dead," Neji said simply. "I saw his body by the clearing with the most damage."

"Good riddance," Sasuke declared as he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's regroup and establish our next move," Kakashi ordered.

When the rest of the group were huddled and settled, Kakashi made a thoughtful expression on his face.

"There are two things we can from here, either head back to Konoha or continue fighting until we defeat Orochimaru," Kakashi let his options sink in and before Sakura or Kiba could interrupt, Kakashi help up a hand and continued, "Our instructions from the Hokage is under whatever circumstances we must sever the connection between Naruto and Orochimaru."

"What's the problem then?" Kiba scowled in confusion. "We're now aware that Naruto already severed that connection."

"Yes, however, since Orochimaru is still alive-" Kakashi said.

"He can still try a number of jutsu or rituals just so he could extract the fox from Naruto," Sakura realized.

"Correct," Kakashi gravely nodded. "In order to fully rid ourselves of this problem, we have to fight and finally defeat Orochimaru."

"So, it's either ignore a Hokage order and continue fighting or we go back and complete our mission," Neji muttered under his breath.

Sasuke was torn, he could either see Naruto now or finally kill that sorry excuse of a bastard snake that almost killed all of Konoha. He might never see Naruto ever again, he could very well die, heck any one of them could die fighting Orochimaru.

"We have to take this opportunity though," Sasuke suddenly realized. "Orochimaru is weak, we can easily take him down now. Why wait when we actually have a huge advantage in gaining the upper hand? We can finally end this war."

Kakashi was slightly surprised Sasuke opted to fight, he would've thought he'd be the first one to say that they should head back so they could finally see Naruto. Sasuke had a point though, they should take this golden opportunity to finally end this war.

"Do all of you agree or are am I going to have to pull rank on some of you?" Kakashi decided.

The teens looked at each other for a short moment before nodding at Kakashi.

"Let's do this!" Kiba yelled in agreement.

"Like you said, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said quietly, "The forest can sense victory, our victory."

"Let's go then, but first let's form a plan," Sakura suggested.

* * *

After forever, I finally updated. =] So so so sorry. Coming more soon, since I'm in term break at the moment. Quite short though.


End file.
